Infinite Fox
by Titanfall007
Summary: Naruto defeated Sasuke at the Valley of the end. However, Sasuke died and Naruto was sucked into a new world. He learned he couldn't return to his world. He learned that this world needed saving as well. He was given an IS unit. Kitsune Scale Mail. Let's join Naruto and see how he handles an academy full of girls. For pairings, please vote on the polls. The options are in the story
1. Foxy IS Pilot

Foxy IS Pilot

**Update: I decided to remake the chapter this time with a new version of the story. I did this so I can get feedback from everyone again. So, I hope it's better than the previous one I will put the poll up soon. **

**Alright! Back with a fresh new story, I wanted to make! I know… another Naruto story… oh well. ANYWAYS! For this crossover I am going to have in the harem, but since I did get a review concerning the harem. I will make it the limit of three. I know it's kinda low, but I want to make people happy. I will set a poll up and you guys can vote. The top three will be the main harem pairs. I will keep Ichika with Houki unless other people want me to put her with Naruto. I will put an extra poll for her. That means that Ling would most likely go to Ichika. Anyways! Here are the poll choices. Charlotte, Cecilia, Laura, Ling, Chifuyu, Tabane, Tatenashi Sarashiki, and Kanzashi Sarashiki. I hope everyone enjoys this story and I will update Naruto Uchiha: A Catalyst after I post this story. ALSO! I like the idea of having a small little fox, so I decided to use the idea from the author of Sky Fox. The author is hussbek. I wanted to take that idea. **

Naruto was panting as laid there next to Sasuke after finally defeating him. Sasuke was laying next to the tiered Naruto as he looked at him, "Looks like we fell asleep". Sasuke said while looking up at the sky.

"Damn I still can't move, I can't get up to hit you again". Naruto grunted.

"Ahahaah! AHAHAHAAHAH!" Sasuke smiled, "I-I lost and you still wanna fight". Sasuke chuckled.

"Shut up! This wasn't about winning or losing! This was about punching a sulking friend so he wakes up!" Naruto argued.

"When I die, have Kakashi or Sakura implant both eyes into you. I want you to have my left and eye. I-I don't have much strength left so… I… I give everything… to you Naruto… make the world you wanted reality. I'll see you later… loser". Sasuke let a small breath out as he stopped breathing.

Kurama internally was working on stopping Naruto's bleeding, _"Stay with me Naruto! Don't die!" _Kurama grunted in the seal.

Naruto shot his head up, "No! Sasuke! Don't you give up! Don't YOU!" Naruto was stopped as a black hole below him. Naruto's and Sasuke's blood were mixing below on some rocks. On it was a weird seal that had the words transportation, blood, and Kami. The seal cracked as it was sucked in by a black hole as Naruto and Sasuke's corpse was sucked in.

Naruto struggled to move, but his weakened body wouldn't move. He was pulled in just as Kakashi and Sakura landed watching Naruto and Sasuke disappearing into the abyss. The hole closed up as Kakashi landed and tried to grab Naruto and Sasuke. However, he failed, "Kakashi sensei! What was that!" Sakura asked worried and shocked.

"I-I don't know". Kakashi looked up as the sky returned to normal as the previous Kages appear. The sun turned to normal as everyone was released from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Kakashi sighed, "Naruto… Sasuke… where did you guys go to".

* * *

** In the Black Hole **

Naruto was floating in the air as he woke up. His wounds on his body prevented him from moving as he was sore and tired, _"Kurama, where the hell are we?" _Naruto asked.

"_Kit, if I knew I would have told ya by now". _Kurama grunted.

Naruto looked to his left to see a dead Sasuke to the right of him, "Sasuke no". Naruto had some tears running down his face, "Everyone I-I failed you". Naruto was upset.

Then appeared a woman with a silky purple dress that had ribbons flowing behind her floated down. She had blonde hair and violate eyes, "Naruto, rest easy now, your safe and so is everyone in the Shinobi world".

"Who? Who the heck are you? Why am I here?" Naruto looked at her worried and concerned.

The lady shook her head with a small giggled, "Do not worry they are all safe. I decided to free them from the Genjutsu they were put under. Sasuke was already very tired and strained towards the end. So he passed on and is with his family in the afterlife". The lady looked at Naruto.

"Okay?! So why am I here? Let me go back!" Naruto demanded.

"I cannot do that Naruto, you and Sasuke before he completely died. Your blood triggered a seal I placed in the Shinobi world a long time ago. A seal that would open up a portal to a new world. Naruto, you and Sasuke were suppose to come alive. However, he passed before you two were sucked in". She looked at Sasuke.

"So? Can't you bring him back or anything?". Naruto looked at her.

"I did not think a Shinobi or anyone like you encountered the seal I placed. It was the one who would save the world I have been waiting for. Also, no I can't bring him back". The lady looked at Naruto.

"A world that needs to be saved? Haven't I done enough! HAVEN'T I DONE ENOUGH FOR MY WORLD! I SACRIFICED EVERYTHING! MY LIFE! FRIENDS! MY PARENTS! MY LOVED ONES! NOW ANOTHER WORLD NEEDS ME!" Naruto screamed angry at the lady.

The lady's smile turned to a frown, "I am sorry for this, but you broke the seal along with Sasuke and there is no going back".

Naruto sighed, "I-I want to go back. Is there any way?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"No, you cannot go back. Naruto you were chosen for a reason. So please understand, I know Sasuke wanted you to have his eyes". The lady spoke.

"Yeah, but before anything else. Also, you never answered my question who are you?" Naruto asked.

The lady sighed, "I am what you people would call Kami, but for you guys, it be the Sage of Six Paths who is Demi-God per se. Not a true god, but one who could be called one. This world where I will be sending you will have these machines called IS a.k.a Infinite Stratos. Machines that only people could control. However, they were only allowed to be used to competitions. There are people who wanted to use it to wage war. There are unknown groups that are trying to use them for war".

"Let me help you with that". She snapped her fingers as Sasuke's body disappeared. Naruto's body was healed as he felt Sasuke's chakra mix with his. His eyes spun with his right being Sasuke's red flower pedal Mangekyou Sharingan and his left eye the Rinnegan. He was able to turn them off stopping his chakra flow to them.

"I made it where your body is adept to use the eyes. I did as your friend wish, now for your tailed beast friends inside of you. I think I will make it where you will have one IS unit. Since I sense nine tailed beasts in you. You will get one IS unit. Then your IS unit will have nine shifts, you will learn the shifts as it allows your abilities to expand". Kami spoke.

Naruto scratched his head, "Will you be able to teach me how they work?"

"You will just have to find out Naruto, good luck. Also, make sure you attend the IS academy. Look for a woman who is named Chifuyu Orimura". Naruto was engulfed by the black hole as he was transported again.

Naruto woke up on a random island in the middle of nowhere. He saw a big complex and looked around, he looked at his outfit as he was wearing a T-shirt or mesh armor underneath. While retaining the swirls, orange pants, black forehead protector, sandals, and orange jacket. He sighed as he looked around it was warm so he took off his orange jacket and slung it over his shoulders. He looked around and realized that the entire place had girls. Girl everywhere, just where did Kami send him!

Naruto walked around as the girls were giggling and he kept looking around. He then noticed something on his wrist, "The heck". Naruto found a watch on his wrist. The watch on his wrist had a dial on it. The middle section was like an hourglass. It had an orange wristband the hourglass was black. The symbol for the Shinobi Alliance was in the middle of the hourglass. **(A/N: Think of it like the Omnitrix from Ben 10 I mean the one from Ben 10 Omniverse)**. There was only Kurama with the red armor and fox-like armor.

Then on the side, a small fox with nine tails came walking up. It tilted it's head looking at Naruto, _"Naruto is that you?" _Kurama talked telepathically to Naruto.

"_Kurama is that really you?" _Naruto looked at him.

"_Yeah, it's met kit, It looks like Kami gave me a body I can roam around in. Seems like you also have all of us in your watch thing, but we aren't in them. The others are on their own sent back to where they wanted to be. I wanted to stick next to ya". _Kurama smiled as he hopped on Naruto's shoulder.

"_Awww that's so sweet Kurama! I knew you wanted to stick by my side!" _Naruto smiled.

"_Shut up ya damn kit! I only came because I know I can keep ya company in this world. Let's get going!" _Kurama let out a small growl.

Naruto walked around until he came across a black-haired boy. He was average height with short black hair that is parted in the middle, dark brown eyes and a slim but trained body. He was wearing his IS Academy uniform, "Finally! Another guy! I thought I be the only guy on in the IS academy". The boy smiled.

"Well, the thing is… I'm kinda new here and I'm not even registered as a student here". Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I got my own IS unit I just need to find a person named Chifuyu Orimura".

"Well, you're in luck! That's my big sister! The name is Ichika Orimura! I am her younger brother!" The now name Ichika smiled.

"Then let's get to it!" Naruto smiled as Kurama hopped on his shoulder.

"Uhhh you got a pet fox?" Ichika was surprised.

"Yeah, he has been with me ever since I found him. He was injured and I took care of him. He almost never leaves my side. He has been there for me and I have been there for him". Naruto replied smiling.

Ichika nodded understanding while Ichika gave Naruto a rundown on himself, "Yeah I am starting here soon. I will be starting class in about a few days! So, I bet my sister can get ya in!" Ichika smiled.

"Thanks a lot man!". Naruto smiled.

The two walked as they went into the school as they find the teacher's room. They walk in seeing Chifuyu and a green-haired woman standing next to her. "Hey, big sis I brought a friend of mine!" Ichika smiled.

Chifuyu looked at Naruto confused she saw something in his eyes. From one fighter to another she already saw how his stance was. He was ready to fight, not just from being a natural fight. I mean he was on guard. His arm movements, his stature. He was ready to fight, he was ready to fight whenever the time called for it. She saw his eyes, his bright blue eyes that showed something else. Something dark, saddening, it was something terrible that happened.

"Who are you?" Chifuyu asked while folding her arms under her breasts.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki! I heard that this place was the IS academy. I came here to prove myself as an IS pilot. I want to be the strongest IS pilot in the world". Naruto smiled.

Chifuyu looked at Naruto, "How? I don't see a thing that could resemble an IS". Chifuyu said with a cold tone.

"Mine is right here, I got the only one I will ever need". Naruto held his watch up.

Chifuyu was shocked as well with Maya and Ichika, "How is that possible? A boy having a personal IS units?" Chifuyu squinted her eyes at Naruto.

"Is there anywhere I can use it?" Naruto asked.

"What's up with the fox?" Chifuyu squinted at Kurama.

Kurama let a small low growl out, "Oh Kurama? He couldn't hurt a fly". Naruto smiled.

"_How about I blow up the damn island!" _Kurama scoffed.

Chifuyu sighed, "Follow me you better not be a waste of my time". Chifuyu sighed as she had them follow her towards their arenas.

Once they made it Naruto didn't have a jumpsuit. They gave him one to use it had a dark blue tank top and tight-fitting Bermuda shorts. Naruto walked out as he sighed, "This outfit is really damn tight". Naruto had a fit and top physic shape. He had a six-pack that glowed and made Maya and Chifuyu have a slight tint of pink on their faces.  
He put his hand up as he pushed on the watch. It opened up as it had shown Kurama the nine tails. He smiled, "Yeah let's go Kitsune Scale Mail!" Naruto hit it as a small button popped up as it had an orange line on the small button. The orange lines were around the bottom part with the white and orange hourglass on the top of the button. He slammed his fist down as there was a bright glow of orange.

Naruto watched as his orange watch that shot out red armor that went up to his body. Naruto body was covered from head to toe with armor. The light dissipated as Naruto stood there the same height with red armor around his body. His body had a red armor chest plate that covered his torso. His armor was on his legs that went down with four paws. He had five claws on his hands that were covered in armor. His head had a helmet that went around his head with tails coming out of the top. He had darkened lines on the cheeks of his mask where his three whisker marks would be. He had nine flowing tails behind him.

The masked went down as Naruto smiled the armor was dense and strong. It was still lightweight and enough for him to move in. He flexed his muscles as he felt light, he felt ready as usual. Chifuyu looked at Maya, "Maya suit up I want you to fight him. I also want you to measure his shield energy". Chifuyu looked at Maya, "Ichika get to the observation area". Chifuyu ordered.

Naruto stood there as the match was set up. He looked around as a screen to his right appeared, "Hey kit how ya doing?" Kurama asked.

"You can talk to me through the IS?" Naruto was shocked.

"Yeah seems like my actual self can go into the watch whenever I want. It's like a seal for me to hop in or out of whenever". Kurama let a chuckle out, "Alright kid you can use your ninjutsu without issues. You can run normal and everything else is functioning normally. You have over 1k shield energy which I don't know what that means. Well, I can interpret if it hits zero".

"I lose". Naruto sighed, "Well I just won't lose then". Naruto smirked.

Soon Maya came out wielding an assault rifle, "The heck is that thing?" Naruto asked.

The half of the fox mask went over Naruto's face giving him a visual. "It's an assault rifle with .50 caliber rounds. It's powerful so be careful, it has a fast fire rate, but it's not as accurate either".

"Got it Kurama, what are my weapons?" Naruto asked.

The mask went over his face as weapons appeared for Naruto, "You have a katana, pistols, assault rifle, .50 ballista sniper rifle, and all your ninjutsu if you wish to use them. You can also use your eyes as well". Kurama smirked.

"This is going to be fun". Naruto smiled.

Before they began Maya asked, "Uzumaki-San is this your first battle?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, it is, sorry if I can't use the full extent of Kitsune Scale Mail to the max. Also, please just call me Naruto! I don't care for formalities and that crap". Naruto gave her a foxy grin getting a small blush from Maya. Chifuyu heard that over the coms trying to think who this Naruto was.

As the battle was about to begin there were other people who walked in. They all were girls interested in the fight. Chifuyu said in the microphone, "Naruto Uzumaki! Maya! Begin!"

Maya quickly charged Naruto with an ignition boost. Naruto began to move as he would regular like a ninja. Maya began to fire shots from his gun shooting at Naruto. Naruto flipped and did backflips. This caught many of the spectator's attention. A IS unit shouldn't be that flexible and maneuverable. Chifuyu watched as she was very curious, the IS unit Naruto was using was nothing she has ever heard of.

The way Naruto was moving was from a skilled ninja. Naruto was someone she has never heard of, and he just now appears. Something didn't add up, she wanted to get to the bottom of who this Naruto was.

On the side, Ichika was amazed at how well Naruto was piloting the IS unit. Ichika just got his IS a few days ago.

Naruto was flipping as he said, "Kurama deploy my Assault Rifle". Like that, an orange glow appeared as Naruto's gun appeared in his hands. On his screen target marks appeared as Maya shot rounds at Naruto. Naruto copied her shots using his bullets to deflect her shots. Maya grunted as she ignition boosted pulling her sidearm out. "Kit watch out she is using a thing called an ignition boost".

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"It quickly enhances the user's speed in their IS for a short period of time. Be careful so your energy shield doesn't hit zero". Kurama warned Naruto.

Naruto jumped into the air as he began to fly, "WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! I CAN FLY!" Naruto screamed as he started floating in the air.

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow, this kid. He moves like a ninja. He moves like a pro in an IS unit, but he can't fly? He also doesn't seem to know what an ignition boost was. Maya took out a rocket launcher and fired a shot at Naruto. "Incoming Naruto! Counter the rocket with something!"

Naruto thought about protecting himself, the tails on his suit came around and formed a large shield blocking the hit. Naruto saw his energy shield go down from 1,000 to 950. Naruto watched it, don't take too many of those. You should attack and go on the offensive". Kurama warned Naruto.

Naruto landed on the ground as he pulled out a sword. He charged forward as his sword split into two swords, "I can dual wield! Badass!" Naruto charged forward as he did an ignition boost on accident. He swung his sword as he appeared right in front of Maya. Naruto swung his sword as he hit Maya directly. Maya was sent back as she saw her energy shield drop from 1,000 to 800. Naruto's attack did a lot.

Naruto backed up as he did some backflips. Naruto landed on his feet as he formed an energy ball in his hand. "Let's end this!" Naruto ignition boosted again surprising Chifuyu and Maya. Everyone in the crowd were whispering until Naruto stated using a swirl of energy from his hand.

Naruto looked at his shield energy as it dropped from 950 to 925, "So using this Rasengan like this uses up 25 of my shield energy. I like those offs!" Naruto smiled as his IS unit began to glow. Naruto felt the IS unit adjust as wings on the side of his IS unit appeared. The wings were large with three spikes coming out of the wing. They curved towards the opposite side and the end towards the ground. There were diamonds on the wings that had a black and blue flame color to it. **(A/N: Issei's Juggernaut Drive Wing's from High School DxD. ONLY THE WINGS!). **

Naruto's shield energy went back up, Maya and Chifuyu's eyes widen. This is his first fight and he was able to go to his first shift. That's something any IS pilot would find hard to figure out. Naruto smiled as he rushed forward, "I WIN! TAKE THIS!" **RASENGAN! **Naruto smashed his attack as it grinded against Maya's shield energy shredding her shield from 800 to 0.

"That's it! Naruto wins!" Chifuyu shouted in the microphone. Chifuyu looked at the shield energy, Naruto took her down with that weird attack. Not just that, Maya had years of experience. She had 800 points of shield energy. **(A/N: Also I don't know if the shield energy is accurate. I don't know if it is, all you need to know is Naruto is overpowered in this). **

Naruto shut his armor off as his armor receded back into the watch. Naruto looked around as there were a bunch of people who watched him fight Maya. She was an instructor who are hard to beat. Naruto gave her a foxy grin, "Good job Maya! You're pretty good!" Naruto gave her a foxy grin.

Maya smiled as she got down from the IS, "Thanks Naruto, your skills are quite impressive for a beginner".

Naruto walked over as Chifuyu walked towards him with Maya and Ichika following suit. "Alright Uzumaki, where did you get the IS suit and how are you so proficient with it?" Chifuyu asked.

Naruto thought about it, "Well my parents were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. They made their own IS for me. I was trained by my godfather since my parents died when I was born. I accidentally touched it and my godfather Jiraiya and God Mother Tsunade saw it react. So they decided to train me and raised me as if I was their own". Naruto smiled.

Chifuyu nodded, "Alright then, you will be attending class with Ichika in a few days. I expect to see you then. Congratulations you're the second male to have been able to use an IS".

"Actually since he was able to wield since he was little, technically he is the first". Ichika spoke up.

Chifuyu nodded her head, "Your right, that does make sense… Naruto you are the first male pilot to ever pilot an IS congratulation and welcome to the academy". Chifuyu walked away smiling as she walked away. Naruto kinda like Chifuyu, she was strict and could be sometime scary. However, she seemed like a nice person.

Ichika saw Naruto and noticed this, "You're not thinking what I am thinking are you?" Ichika asked Naruto.

"What? Your sister? No! No! No! I just thought she was really interesting that's all. She just reminds me of two people that's all". Naruto gave him a foxy grin.

Ichika sighed, "Let me show you to your room".  
"Sure thing". Naruto walked as Kurama came from the Corner and hopped on his shoulder.

Chifuyu was confused she thought about Naruto. How did he get an IS that easily? His story seems real, but some of it doesn't make too much sense. During the semester she will have to try to dig up information about Naruto. She has never heard of Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze before. Not just that, he went through his first shift in his very first fight. "Naruto Uzumaki I will figure out who you are".

**A/N: Okay! I hope you all enjoyed! I decided to do a revamp and change it up. I figured out some issues and changed the fight up. I nerfed Naruto a bit, I thought of it and decided that using the Rasengan say needs shield energy to use it. If Naruto uses it outside of the suit he uses chakra. **

**Poll choices**

**Cecelia**

**Chifuyu**

**Charlotte **

**Laura**

**Ling**

**Maybe Maya? **

**Tatenashi Sarashiki**

**Kanzashi Sarashiki**

**Tabane**

**Houki **

**Let me know what you guys think! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	2. Chiruto

**Chiruto **

**Alright, so I am making this chapter because of the quick feedback I got. So, right now I got the polls with the girls in it. I just added Houki, I will go ahead and wait for one or two more chapters to finalize the pairings. If people want Houki to join then she needs to get into the top four. I decided to make it four instead of three. I want to accommodate people who want the harem and people who don't want that many in the pairings. **

Naruto was shown to his room as he walked in Naruto found out that he was alone in his room. He learned that Ichika for some reason had the same room as Houki. Some childhood friend of Ichika's when they were little. She was a very pretty girl with a very large rack. She had a temper similar to Tsunade. She was strong and knew kendo form when they were little. Naruto laughed as Houki tried to kill him with a bamboo sword.

Naruto was laying in bed as he thinks over the event that just happened.

* * *

**Flashback 10 Minutes Ago **

"Wait so you got a girl as your roommate?!" Naruto looked at Ichika like he was insane.

"Yeah I do, it's super fricken awkward! Houki also really damn scary, she so different when we were little kids". Ichika rubbed his neck.

"So, what's your room number?" Naruto asked.

"My room number is 145 your is 150 so you're not that far away". Chika went to open his door.

"Wait Ichika don't you think you should". Naruto saw it was too late until as he opened the door.

Ichika walked in as he saw Houki only wearing a white towel around her, she stood there holding her towel close to her body. She was blushing as she was getting angry, "Oh… Houki… sorry about that". Ichika inched his way out of the room.

"YOU STUPID PERVERT ICHIKA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Houki grabbed her bamboo tanto as she went to wail on Ichika.

Naruto quickly grabbed Ichika and pulled him to the side. Houki went to strike, "OUT OF MY WAY UZUMAKI-SAN!" She went to strike.

Naruto didn't move as he caught the sword with his bare hand. Houki was shocked as the other girls in the dorm area eyes widen. Naruto shook his head, "Houki before you kill someone to make sure you put some clothes on. Second, it's not very nice to attack a new student here either. I hardly even know you. The name is Naruto Uzumaki and please don't worry about formalities either. Just call me Naruto". Naruto smiled at her as he completely ignored how she was naked. He ignored that she attacked him; then Naruto told her to forget about the formalities.

"The hell do you mean!" Houki face went red as she pushed harder on the sword.

Naruto didn't budge which shocked Houki, Ichika, and the other girls who were watching the action. Naruto yawn as he let go of the sword, Houki slipped on her towel as she went to fall. Naruto quickly caught her, and the towel began to unravel. So, Naruto spun her the other way which caused the towel to wrap back on her, "Be careful when your still wet Houki. You could sprain an ankle". Naruto smiled.

Houki blushed as she stood back up, Naruto had her sword in his other hand. He handed it to her holding the handle towards her. Houki went back inside and closed the door blushing. She quickly changed and opened the door, "I'm sorry". She said giving Naruto a small but cute sad face.

"No biggie! Names Naruto! I hope we can be friends!" Naruto extended his hand out.

"Likewise". Houki had a small blush on her face as she accepted the gesture.

"Now if you excuse me, I think I caused enough trouble for you and Ichika. I'll see ya tomorrow Houki". Naruto gave her a foxy grin walking away.

Ichika stood back up rubbing the back of his head, "Wow, I didn't know Naruto was so strong". Ichika was shocked.  
"I.C.H.I.K.A!" Houki said as a dark aura appeared around her. Ichika's back tightens as nerves shot up from his neck. _"Crap"._

* * *

** End of Flashback **

Naruto let a small laugh out, "You know Houki you're really strong, she reminds me of Tsunade". Naruto looked at Kurama.  
Kurama walked over as he laid next to Naruto, "You know Naruto it's been very interesting. This world has been fun I'd say. I can tell a lot of these cute girls are after you". Kurama grinned.

"Yeah, now I know how Sasuke feels". Naruto sighed, "Well tomorrow I got class, so I'll hit the sack". Naruto turned over to go to bed.

"Night Naruto". Kurama smiled. Naruto pulled Kurama close to him as he held Kurama close.

"You're like a fluffy little ball of fur". Naruto smirked.

"Damn you kid". Kurama whined.

* * *

** Next Day **

Naruto got up and made himself breakfast. He made himself some rice, eggs, sausage, and more. Naruto learned to cook on his own since he grew up on his own. Naruto got his outfit on which was the IS academy male blazer. Naruto didn't like how it didn't have any orange. So, Naruto decided to put an orange Uzumaki swirl on his shoulder. He smiled as he got ready for the day and headed out.

He made his way towards class as he walked around. He ended up getting lost not knowing where to go. The bell rang as a person spoke up behind him, "Uzumaki! Where do you think you're going?" The woman spoke up from behind.

Naruto back stiffened and he turned around, "OH! Hey! Chifuyu! Thank goodness! I got lost!"

"Geez what a bother, follow me and it's Orimura Sensei". She glared at Naruto. Naruto just gave her a foxy grin as they walked.

They entered the classroom, "Chifuyu-Neesan your my!"

Chifuyu shut Ichika up quickly as she said, "It's Orimura-sensei to you!" She whacked him over the head with some papers.

The girls in the room began to fangirl over Chifuyu as she let a sigh out. Naruto let a small laugh out as Chifuyu's demeanor reminded him of a brooding Uchiha. "It's okay Chifuyu! I know how you feel a good friend of mine".

Chifuyu went to hit Naruto over the head, but he caught her hit. "That's not very nice of you to do to a friend Chifuyu!" Naruto made an upset face.

Chifuyu had a tick mark on her head, "It's Orimura-sensei to you!" She looked at him.  
Naruto giggled, "Your too cute to be a sensei Chifuyu!" Naruto gave her a foxy look which caused her to blush. The girls in the room mouths hang on their hinges with Ichika surprised by this.

"Uzumaki please sit down!" Chifuyu raised her voice displaying her embarrassed and annoyed voice.

"Fine, your no fun Chifuyu". Naruto went to go sit down.  
Chifuyu went to smack him again, but Naruto just tilted his torso and dodged her attack. Naruto sat down, "I see trying to hit on me already? How bold of you Chifuyu-sensei?" Naruto gave her a foxy grin while winking at her.

Chifuyu blushed red as she was getting annoyed, "Maya! Please start the lesson!" Chifuyu shouted.

"Yes, Chifuyu. Hello, everyone, I am Maya Yamada. You can call me Yamada-sensei. I hope we all get along this year! I will do my best to teach everyone!" Maya smiled.

As the class has ended, Naruto, Ichika, and Houki were talking about Naruto. They were eager and interested in who this Naruto was, "So, Naruto where did you learn all your moves and fighting style? I saw you during the mock battle between you and Maya-sensei. I was surprised you were able to defeat an instructor". Houki looked at Naruto interested.

"Well, I had training from my godparents since my parents died when I was young. So, they trained me ever since the IS reacted to me". Naruto smiled with Houki feelings a bit bad for asking, "Don't feel bad for asking! That was a long time ago! Anyways, Houki! I know you did Kendo from Ichika. You think you could teach me Kendo some time?" Naruto gave her a foxy grin.

Houki had a tint of pink stained on her cheeks, "Y-Yeah if you want… Ichika what about you? You have been getting rusty with your Kendo training too! You should join us! You got an IS too!"

Ichika had a sweat drop appear, "Y-yeah sure". Ichika let a moan out.

Naruto then felt Kurama leap upon his shoulder, "Kurama what are you doing here?" Naruto began to pet Kurama on his head and scratch his chin.

"_Yeah kit… just like that aww oh my kami that feels good". _Kurama purred.

"Oh, he is so cute! I wanna hold him!" Houki snatched Kurama as she began to rub his ears and scratch behind his ear. Kurama melted into her rubbing as he smiles, _"Kit I am leaving you if you don't shack up with this girl!" _Kurama smiled. Naruto rolled his eyes as he let a sigh out.

Off of Naruto's peripheral vision, a girl with blonde hair came walking up. Naruto turned his head to look at her before Ichika and Houki realized he turned his head. "Excuse me, but may I have a word with you two?" A girl with light blue eyes and long, light blonde hair that forms drill-like curls. Her IS Academy uniform is slightly modified, as it has a long skirt instead of a short one, and there are black frills at the end of the skirt and sleeves.

"Sure what's up" Naruto raised an eyebrow confused.

The girl had a twitch in her eye, "What kind of response it that!" The girl said angrily, "You should be honored that I am even in your presence! Let alone that I am even talking to you!"

Naruto facepalmed, "You have got to be kidding me". Naruto face changed quickly to a serious look. Houki and Ichika were a bit taken back by Naruto's quick change in tone.

"How dare you talk to me with a tone like that! I am Cecilia Alcott! I am a Valedictorian of the entrance exam and the representative contender student of England!" The now named Cecilia beamed.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Let's get this straight, first of all, I have no idea who you are. Second of all, I don't like your tone on how you're talking to us. Thinking that you're better than us! We are on the same playing field as you!" Naruto said annoyed.

"No way you two are on the same level as I am! I defeated an instructor!" Cecilia put her hand over her chest.

"Ummm I did too". Ichika let a small laugh out.

"What!?" Cecilia said shocked.

"I did too, I defeated Maya sensei in a battle". Naruto looked at her with sincerity hoping she would stop with this attitude. It reminded him of Sasuke on how arrogant he was about being an Uchiha Elite.

"Umm, I got a question". Ichika spoke up.

"I'd be glad to answer a question, as a noble it's a job to answer questions from someone of the lower class". Cecilia said proudly.

"What's a representative contender student?" Ichika asked.

Cecilia began to get angrier, "I can't believe this! Is every man in Japan lacking so much knowledge!" Cecilia said in anger.

"Hey back off!" Naruto stood up defending Ichika by standing in her face, "He is new to all this IS stuff and so am I! So, you can't blame us for something that we don't know! Now, how about you go take a hike! Get off your damn high horse! We are people too! Were all equal! No man or woman is better than one another! This petty little thing you're so proud of, you need to stop it! That you're going to end up all alone with no friends!" Naruto said angrily.

"Oh god! Now you're sounding like my parents! Telling me to be respectful to other people! I don't need friends! I got fans and that's all I need. What now you wanna try to be my father!? This is why I can't stand them sometimes!" Cecilia shouted angrily at Naruto.

Naruto grit his teeth, "You should be grateful! You at least got parents that care about you! They want you to be a better person!" Naruto's hair covered his face as he was tightening his fists. He turned around leaving immediately. He walked out as Chifuyu was walking in, he bumped into her leaving without saying sorry.

Chifuyu looked at Naruto confused as Cecilia was over by Ichika and Houki, "What's up with him?" Chifuyu saw the look in Naruto's eyes.

Cecilia was confused until Ichika stood up, "You know Cecilia instead of being so condescending! Maybe you should be more aware of other people's feelings!" Ichika ran out following Naruto.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Chifuyu is asking.

"Naruto is upset". He went to leave until Chifuyu stopped him.

"What is he upset about?!" Chifuyu asked.

"Cecilia brought things up about her parents, well. Naruto didn't have any parents". Ichika ran off as Chifuyu realized what happened.

Cecilia was confused, "Why is he so upset over parents? It's as if he never had any!" Cecilia said annoyed and still confused.

Chifuyu sighed, "You bone head Naruto Uzumaki grew up without parents". Chifuyu began to rub the bridge between her nose. Kurama hoped off of and turned the corner disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto went to the rood of the school as he looked out. The sun was setting as he sighed, "Geez that was a stupid thing to do". Naruto rubbed the bridges between his nose. Leaving in the middle of class because of Cecilia's comment. Made him remember what Inari said back in the land of waves.

Ichika finally walked up and found his way up top, "Hey how ya doing?" Ichika asked.

Naruto turned his head and smiled, "I'm good it's just there is a lot on my mind".

Ichika smiled, "Just to let you know when your ready to talk we can if you want". Ichika put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Ichika, if I told you anything about me. I'm sure you would freak out or possibly look at me differently. In this world, I'm nothing but a freak or a monster if you will it". Naruto sighed.

Ichika was shocked, "W-what do you mean Naruto? Your nothing like that!"

Naruto smiled, "Your right about that just really different. I was… how do I put it… brought here when I didn't want to come. My godparents were killed and I was left alone after the age of 12. I-I've been on my own".

Ichika understood but he didn't know the exact words. Just then Chifuyu put her hand on Ichika's shoulder. Naruto felt Ichika leave and Chifuyu was there, "Is there anything you want to talk about Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto sighed, "Just call me Naruto, I don't like the formalities. Also, I don't know what to talk about. There is just so much going on that it's a lot to take it. Hell, its more than Ichika could have handled. It makes me even wonder if you could handle it. What I am… what had lived through? Something you wouldn't even believe in". Naruto went to walk away, "Trust me, it's best if we didn't talk. People would be after me in this world if they learned who and what I was".

Chifuyu grabbed his hand, "Naruto, in the IS academy information is not allowed to be let out. We can talk, I can keep this information on highly classified if you want". Chifuyu asked.

Naruto sighed, "Naruto I can see it in your eyes, you saw things no person your age should have seen. It's as if you went and lived through a war. I see it in your eye". Chifuyu looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked up in the sky, "If you want to know then it needs to be kept a secret. I am Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze. My parents were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. I was born the same day my parent's died".

"I know that, but there is something else. We all saw that weird energy move during your fight with Maya. What was that?" Chifuyu asked.

Naruto sighed, "That was ninjutsu". Naruto stuck his hand out as a blue orb that began to spin. Chifuyu was shocked as the ball was in his hand. "Where I was from in my world we use energy known as chakra. It's a mind and spiritual power made from the person's body. Everyone here has the power, but they have so little chakra just enough to survive".

Chifuyu was shocked, "So, what did this ninjutsu stuff. What did you guys use it for?" Chifuyu asked.

Naruto sighed, "We used it a lot for war. Kids at the age of eight begin training at academies. Then graduate at twelve, people then begin to train them to be warriors. Three great ninja wars broke out. People fought for land and power, trying to steal other people's Kekkai Genkkai by stealing their children. They would force them to bear children when they were old enough to have their group of Genkkai Kekkai. The war was also for power for the Jinchuriki".

"Blood Line Limits? Human Sacrifices?" Chifuyu was shocked at what she was hearing.

"Yeah, recently there was a fourth great ninja war… many people died as we all worked together. We up against two men named Obito and Madara Uchiha. They used an army of white Zetsu's to fight us. So, many people died during the war… even my friend Neji". Naruto said upset remembering their deaths.

Chifuyu sighed, "I couldn't even imagine what that was like. Losing everyone, that's not easy to do. However, how do I know your fully telling the truth".

Naruto sighed, his eyes shifted the Mangekyou Sharingan in his right eye and Rinnegan on his left. His body then flared up with a golden chakra mode with his eyes in the middle of the dojutsus horizontal and vertical slits. "This is my Six Paths Sage Mode, these eyes. They belonged to my best friend Sasuke. He wanted me to have them as a parting gift".  
"Well, any doubt I had before just flew out the window. Well, Uzumaki it sounds like you had a rough life". Chifuyu walked up leaning on the edge of the fence.

"Tell me about it Chifuyu, I-I just miss everyone". Naruto looked up in the sky. The wind began to blow as he looked at the setting sun. Then his eyes returned to normal with his Six Paths mode turned off.

Chifuyu had the right angle of Naruto as she watched the breeze blow. It pushed his hair as it moved in the wind. Chifuyu spoke, "Naruto, you did what you could. You did the best you could".

"At the very end I saved the people who did survive, but my last battle friend Sasuke. He ended up dying because of blood loss". Naruto thought about Sasuke.

"This Sasuke? Why did you want to fight him?" Chifuyu asked.

"I didn't want to, I had to. He wanted to kill the Hokage who was my God Mother. I couldn't let him do that. He wanted to kill all the Kages and start a revolution. He was also my first ever friends back in the leaf. When we were just children, we had completely separate lives. Sasuke's older brother killed his clan for reasons he didn't understand while he was little. He grew up hating his brother and wanted to kill him for revenge. It led Sasuke down to the path of darkness. He ended up doing many bad things and killed people. In the end, he helped us win the war. He changed a bit, but he still wanted to change the world to the way he wanted it to be. So, I fought him not to win or lose. It was about punching a friend who was blind and couldn't see. In the end, I got to him, but at the cost of his life". Naruto sighed as he thought of Sasuke.

Chifuyu smiled, "Sounds like you did the right thing at the end. You did what you thought was right to get your friend to listen to you".

"Yeah I feel like I did, just upset he wasn't here with me, he would have been with me if he survived". Naruto looked back at Chifuyu.

Chifuyu had a small tint of pink as she saw Naruto smiling back at her, "Thanks a lot Chi-chan, you been really helpful listening to me". Naruto walked over putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, no problem Uzumaki-san". Chifuyu had a newfound respect for Naruto.

"Chi-chan just call me Naruto, formalities just don't sit with me. So, I insist you call me Naruto even in class". Naruto gave her a foxy grin.

Chifuyu blushed, "Naruto, I will see you tomorrow. I am glad we had a talk and find out who you were. It was interesting, thanks again for telling me. I'll take it to my grave". Chifuyu walked away with a small smile on her face. She also had a tint of pink on her cheeks. Naruto was a lot more than she thought he was. How he was from another world, it just piqued her interest even more.

"You think she likes me?" Naruto asked.

Kurama walked up and hopped on Naruto's shoulder, "I think she does. Saw her blushing up a storm". Kurama spoke in his fox form.

**A/N: Alright so that concludes this chapter! As you can tell by the title, Chifuyu is a confirmed and solid pair with Naruto. Main reason well… she has had 36 votes. Tabane is in 2****nd**** with 24 votes. In 3****rd**** is Charlotte with 18 votes. 4****th**** is a tie with Maya and Tatenashi Sarashiki with 17 votes. So, if you want your last chance to either have Maya or Tatenashi vote now. I will give you guys one or two more chapters to vote. So, right now Chifuyu and Tabane are a guarantee yes. Charlotte can change, Maya, and Tatenashi is also still up for debate. Laura at 12, Houki and Cecilia with 7, and Ling with 4. So, we know what is going to happen to them. Unless the polls change. Good luck and happy voting everyone! **


	3. Battle Between Blondes

Battle Between Blondes

**Update: 9/5/2019: So yeah I forgot to go back and fix that whole Rasenshuriken lmao. **

**Update 8/22/2019: So, to clear things up I should have put more into the Rasenshuriken Naruto threw. If you guys remember that mini Rasenshuriken Naruto made on his fingertips. That is the Rasenshuriken I mean, Naruto did not tell Houki about his past. For how Houki learned of the gravity seals. Well if you guys have been with me for a while. You guys know I like my flashbacks later explaining part I like to leave out. So, if there are any more questions PM me or leave it into the review. I always respond to my reviewers. **

**Alright! So I closed the polls and here are the results. In the first place, we have Houki with 70 votes, second Charlotte with 67, third Cecelia 63, and fourth Chifuyu with 62. Since I, myself liking Chifuyu myself… also making a chapter with some character development between Naruto and Chifuyu I have to change it back to the top four poll choices. In fifth, we have Natsuo Ichinomi with 58, sixth Tabane with 37, Laura 21, Maya 21, Kanzashi Sarashiki 17, and Ling 5. With all that said and done the votes went to a very hard turn. I am sorry if people didn't get what they wanted. I allowed three days for people to vote, so I decided to end it there. So in this relationship, we have Houki, Charlotte, Cecilia, and Chifuyu. If you guys want I can give Laura and Ling to Ichika. Anyways, at one point I will be doing a slight crossover with Sky Fox by hussbek. I will add that later. So I hope you guys enjoy it! **

It's been roughly a week since Naruto and Cecilia had their quarrel. She kept her attitude and was still unaware of what she said the other day. Naruto was walking towards class as Houki stopped Naruto in the hallway. "Hey, Naruto after class you want to stop by the dojo area? We can continue our lesson on Kendo if you want". Houki had a tint of pink on her face.

"Sure that be great! Are those weighted seals working for ya?" Naruto looked at Houki's gravity seal on her wrist.

"It's holding up well! I can feel myself getting stronger, maybe we can increase the weight to ten pounds soon". Houki smiled as she walked to class with Naruto.

"So question did you can Ichika ever really get along as children?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah we did, he was one of my first friends. When I moved away… well seems like he forgot a lot of his memories. However, he was one of my only friends". Houki smiled at the memories.

"Houki you know you're really strong". Naruto looked at her while they were walking.

Houki blushed at the compliment, "Yeah thank you, I know that".

"Well, the thing is, that's what's keeping you from making other friends. You're afraid to make friends aren't you?" Naruto looked at her.

Houki made a bit of an angry face but then relaxed, "That's why I don't have many friends. There are a few other things why it's hard to make friends".

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

Then they were cut off as Chifuyu came walking up, "Class is starting in five minutes you two should high tail it to class". Chifuyu shouted Houki and Naruto picked up the pace.

Naruto looked at her with his eyes and he mouthed. 'We will talk more after class'. As Houki shook her head understanding.

Soon class started as the class went as always. With Ichika falling asleep and Chifuyu smacking him upside the head with a roll of papers. Besides, that class continued as normal except Kurama walking into the classroom. Let's just say Kurama was declared as the class pet and received a lot of ear rubbing. Especially from Chifuyu which Kurama felt like trading Jinchuriki hosts.

After class Houki gets up with Naruto, "Naruto, Houki where you two off to?" Ichika asked curiously.

"We're going to go do some kendo training, wanna join us?" Naruto gave Ichika a smirk.

"I Ummm think I'll pass on this one. I still need to read up on that book for the IS". Ichika was sweating bullets. He has gotten rusty, but he didn't want to get involved.

Naruto made his way over with Houki as the two chatted, "So you grew training as a Ninja?" Houki was surprised.

"Yeah, it was interesting to train under a few senseis. I was under Kakashi sensei who was strong. He had the Sharingan which was a special dojutsus from another clan. His friend gave his left eye before he died". Naruto remembered his old sensei. He always gave eye smiles to him and his teammates.

"How many have you had?" Houki came walking over hanging Naruto a Keno outfit.

Naruto slid his on and so did Houki, "I have a total of three, I had Kakashi, Pervy-sage who was Jiraiya, and Fukasaku who was my Toad Sage teacher".

"Wait Toad Sage?" Houki said confused.

"Oh boy… maybe it should be a story for later? I'm not too sure yet. If I say too many people could come after me". Naruto scratched his head.

"I see it's okay Naruto, let's get sparring going I wanna see how strong you are!" Houki charged bringing her sword up.

Naruto brought his sword up and blocked. He twirled himself around as he got past her guard. He went to sing, but she blocked the attack by pointing her sword parallel with her body. Naruto backed up as he swung his sword harder. This time Naruto used more strength, Houki countered his attack as the two clash their swords together. Houki was shocked as she felt Naruto's strength behind his attack was strong. "Jeez! Your! You're strong!" Houki pulled back causing Naruto to fall forward.

Naruto tucked and rolled as he stood up swinging his sword up. Houki was shocked as she put her sword forward and low to the ground. Naruto kept pushing forward as he swung straight up, Houki was pushed backward as she was sent flying backward. Houki was lifted off the ground a few feet. Houki's helmet came off as she was heading for the ground.

Naruto rushed forward as he threw his helmet off. Naruto caught Houki as he held her bridal style. Houki had her eyes shut as she fell, but was halted when she felt arms wrapping around her. She opened her eyes as she saw a pair of sky blue eyes holding her. She blushed as she felt the close contact with his body. She could feel his toned and chiseled chest. The firmness of his biceps to his height on his shoulders.

Naruto gently put her down as Houki smiled, "Thanks for catching me". Houki smiled.

"Yeah, no problem. Sorry, I forgot to hold back. I'm sorry I shouldn't have used my strength so much". Naruto rubbed the back of his head giving her a foxy grin.

"No, that's what I expect from my sparring partners. If they don't try to their best, then I won't gain anything from it". Houki smiled as she walked up putting the swords away.

"I'm going to go take a shower". Naruto took his shirt off as he began to walk into the shower room.

He walked in and took his clothes off and put them into a basket. He went into the shower as he scrubbed his hair and went showed it off. He walked over towards the bath part as he walked over and went into the water to relax. He then went to the seals on his arms and released the fifty times gravity. He let his muscles relax as he sank into the water letting a nice sigh out.

Then heard the doors open as he looked up confused and shocked. Houki came walking in as she had a towel wrapped around her body. "H-Houki what are you doing here!" Naruto was shocked, he stood up to leave.

"No! Sit down! I wanna talk!" Houki had a blush on her face. She saw how toned and strong Naruto's body was. He had a clear six-pack that made Houki stare at it.

"What do you need to talk about?" Naruto asked.

Houki sighed, "Every since you and Ichika started attending the school. My feelings and I feel so conflicted. I don't understand anymore. I-I have been friends with Ichika, but I don't think he realizes what I want. I-I have liked Ichika for a long time, but I don't know how to feel about him anymore".

"Well do you like him more than a friend?" Naruto asked. He began to get confused and flustered. He didn't know how to talk to a girl about issues like these.  
"I did… just that I don't want to like him anymore like a friend. I just want to be his friend, but I don't know what to do. I want to stay being his friend, but I don't want to say I use to have feelings for him". Houki blushed looking at Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "Well I'm not very good with things like these. I've never had any girls that would share anything like this to me. I-I'm not exactly sure what to tell you. What I can say is just keep being there for him. You don't have to tell him you like him, but just keep being his friend. Do what you have been, don't change. You're his friend, that's what I did for my best friend Sasuke. Just be there for him, I tried my hardest to be there for Sasuke. Then he ran away because I wasn't strong enough to bring him back".

Houki shook her head, understanding, "So your friend Sasuke ran away?"

"Yeah, you can say that just make sure you stay friends with Ichika". Naruto smiled, "Anyways I probably should get out unless you want me to keep you company". Naruto looked at Houki making sure he stayed looking at her eyes and nowhere else.

"I would like it if you did stay, I do have one more question though". Houki looked at Naruto.

"Yeah sure". Naruto sat back down.

"Your interesting Naruto, why… why don't you stare at me as the other boys would? You never even asked what my last name was. Ask who my sister was". Houki looked at Naruto.

"What do you mean by your last name?" Naruto asked.

"Well my full name is Houki Shinonono, and my sister created the IS units. Her name is Tabane Shinonono". Houki looked off to the side.

There were a few seconds of silence as Houki was ready to hear it from Naruto, "So?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Houki looked at Naruto shocked.

"What is what for? You expect me to say something about your sister?" Naruto looked at her a bit upset.

"I" Houki was interrupted.

"Let me guess, every time people hear your name or see you. They see you as Tabane's sister or the sister who created the IS units". Naruto had a bit of a sly look on his face.

"Y-yeah how did you know". Houki was surprised how well Naruto was able to figure that out about her. Just telling him that she had an older sister who was the IS creator was shocking.

"Well let's just say something like that happened to me was very similar. Don't worry Houki, I only see you for you. Your Houki Shinonono, a girl who attends IS academy. You're also an important person to me. You were one of my first friends I made in this school". Naruto looked at Houki with bad memories flashing through his mind.

Houki smiled at the compliment, but she saw the change in Naruto's face, his eyes dimmed from their typical bright sky blue eyes. Naruto had something darker that he had to tell. Something if Naruto was to tell Houki she would either not believe him. She would possibly think what the people in the villagers would think. "I-I think in due time Houki I can tell you… right now I don't think it's the right time to tell you. I-I don't know yet". Naruto thought about it, Naruto has never truly told anyone how he grew up. It was a past he never liked to talk about. Granted Chifuyu knows and understands, she, however, doesn't know the full truth. Everything he has told Chifuyu was just the tip of the iceberg. Telling other people, something he has never thought about telling anyone.

Naruto got up walking away, "Thanks for the spar today I enjoyed it". Naruto left as he walked away. He had his match for the student representative against Cecilia tomorrow. He knew he was going to win, he just had to clear his mind.

"You know should give Houki some slack. She doesn't know anything about your past". Kurama spoke up.

"Hey, I was still nice about it! I just don't know anymore". Naruto sighed.

"Remember what you told Houki, your Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze. You were never a demon and never will be". Kurama reassured Naruto.

"Thanks, Kurama, but the memories". Naruto added.

"I understand, it's trauma and it's nothing you will be able to easily forget". Kurama nodded in understanding.

Naruto went back to the dorms as he went to bed for the night. He laid there staring at the ceiling, he thought about when he was talking to Houki. Houki and Chifuyu, they both have an idea of what Naruto's past was like.

* * *

** Next Day **

Naruto went to class as he met up with Houki and Ichika. He walked and talked with them like normal, he noticed that Houki was a bit upset. While Ichika was called over by Chifuyu, Naruto pulled Houki to the side. "Houki don't worry about you bringing up bad memories from last night. You didn't know, so, later on, I'll tell you about it. I think it's about time that I told someone about my true past. Chifuyu heard some of it, but not all of it". Naruto looked at her with a foxy grin. Houki felt relieved, she thought she upset Naruto and he wouldn't want to be friends with her anymore. They went to class as normal as Kurama walking in later. He went around and got his daily ear rubbing from Chifuyu.

After class Naruto made his way towards the designated arena. He was walking along as Ichika and Houki ran up. They wished Naruto good luck with Ichika leaving first. Houki smiled, "Show her what you got Naruto I know you can win!" Houki smiled.

"Thanks, Houki, you're a great friend". Naruto gave her a foxy grin as Houki gave Naruto a quick hug before she ran off to join Ichika. Naruto watched as she walked away, Houki turned around to see if Naruto looked back. Low and behold he was looking at her as she looked back. Naruto felt something that he has never felt before. His stomach felt weird, and his heart began to beat a little faster. His head felt almost a little dizzy. He didn't know what it felt, Houki waved to him as Naruto waved back.

Naruto walked off as he went into the changing room. He had a black and orange pilot suit that he put on. It was a similar outfit where it showed his midsection on his stomach. His watch was ready to go as he walked out. His outfit had black on as the main color. On the rim and seams on the shirt was orange. His shorts were black with the rims and seams also being orange. In the middle of Naruto's chest is an orange spiral representing the Uzumaki clan. On his back was red flame that had in Kanji that said '4th Hokage' which a lot of people didn't know what it meant.

Naruto walked out onto the arena as Cecilia was wearing her pilot suit. She wears the blue version of their training uniform. Her IS in standby mode takes the form of ear accessories. Naruto stood there ready to go as Cecilia smiled, "If you give up now I will forgive you. Just come over here and bow to me. Kiss my feet and say you're sorry, I might just forgive you". Cecilia laughed,

Naruto sighed, "Let's just get this thing going". Naruto put his hand upon his watch.

Cecilia put her hands near her earrings presenting them. Naruto pressed a button as his watch popped up making a soft ringing sound ready to be pushed on. Cecilia smiled as her earrings began to glow as her armor appeared on her body. Naruto slammed down on the popped up button as his armor transformed. The red armor went up to his body as the armor went up to his face. He had two fox ears that pointed backward. The armor on his feet had five claws, his hands were covered in red armor with his fingers having claws. His back sprouted bit wings that had three claw-like spines. **(A/N: Again it's Issei's Juggernaut Drive Wings!). **

Naruto got ready as Kitsune Scale Mail AI turned on. "Naruto her IS us Blue Tears is a Long Range Sniper Type, designed around the concept that one pilot can take down multiple enemies or overwhelm a single opponent at a distance, through the usage of the optical drones. Blue Tears takes the form of ear-rings accessories in its Standby Mode". Kurama spoke, "Her IS is a 3rd generation".

"I got it thanks Kurama! I will win this! Thanks to Houki's training in kendo I will win!" Naruto smirked with confidence.

"Begin!" Chifuyu shouted.

Cecilia backed up and flew into the air. She started using her sniper rifle to fire shots at Naruto. However, Naruto was able to see her shots as he was dodging her shots. Naruto made a couple of clones that appeared, but they didn't have the IS armor. Chifuyu and Cecilia were shocked, the clone Narutos charged they ran towards Cecilia up in the air. She had to be almost one hundred more feet into the air. They ran as one threw the other on into the air. The Naruto had a Rasengan in his hand as he flew towards her.

Cecilia didn't know what to do. "Hey over here!" Naruto shouted in his IS suit flew towards her. He also had a Rasengan In his hand.

"What!" Cecilia shot the original Naruto in the IS suit, but he powered through her attack. "Impossible!" Cecilia saw that Naruto's shield energy dropped from 1,000 to 850.

The clone and regular Naruto thrust their attack forward slamming it on Cecilia's shield. Cecilia felt the power that Naruto was hitting her shield with. She watched as her shield energy dropped rapidly. Her shield energy dropped from 1,000 to 200 until Naruto's attack stopped.

She back up, surprised and shocked, "How is this possible! How did your attack drop my shield energy from 1,000 to 200!" Cecilia was shocked.

Naruto smiled, "I use my IS ability to create this energy attack. It does a lot of damage, but I need to get close".

Cecilia was surprised how strong Naruto was. Cecilia didn't want to give up so she sent out her little drones to shoot at Naruto. Naruto dodged as he was dodging her attacks. Naruto was dodging the attacks left and right. He saw how Cecilia couldn't attack while she was using the drones. Naruto crossed his fingers as a hundred clones appear. They all charge Cecilia, she calls her drones back to shoot the clones. It takes some of the clones out, but Cecilia was a little reluctant at first. Then realized she wasn't hurting the real Naruto. However, the clones began to swarm as they tossed one another in the air.

She kept trying to take them out with the drones. Then she realized where the real Naruto was. "Where are you! I got you!" She turns around and fires at the Naruto in his IS suit, but that Naruto disappears in a cloud of smoke. "What!?" Out from the clones below one of the clones returned to normal.

"I got you now! Take this!" **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken! **Naruto tossed a miniature Rasengan shaped shuriken from his finger at Cecilia. As it hit her directly taking the rest of her shield energy down. Before anyone noticed Naruto's eyes that were horizontally returned to their normal sky blue eyes under his mask.

"THAT'S IT! NARUTO UZUMAKI WINS!" Chifuyu shouted in the microphone.

**A/N: That's it! I hope you guys enjoyed! Yeah, so the pairings are final and I won't be changing or adding. Now for Ichika, he can have Ling, Laura, and Maya if you guys want. Then again mainly this is a Naruto crossover fanfiction soooo yea. I hope you guys leave a review to let me know how it went. I also decide to start Houki's and Naruto's relationship to start building up. I am not trying to rush it, so I will try to take the relationships slowly. However, remember I am going the anime speed. If I will continue past season two, I need to make sure that I read the Manga as it goes further than the anime. So, right now I will keep it anime speed, but before Season one ends with this series. I want Naruto to be at least be with Chifuyu, Charlotte, Houki, or Cecilia. You guys can pick who I start the relationship with. Titafall007 OUT! **


	4. Naruto's Help

Naruto's Help

**Sorry for not posting anything for this story lately. I've been busy with other stories and also school. So, I hope you all enjoy. I will try to post more often. **

Naruto was standing outside with Houki, Cecilia, and Ichika. They're preparing to practice flying the IS suits. Chifuyu was telling them what to exactly do as Naruto stood as he stared at Chifuyu. He told Houki more of his problems before he had his battle with Cecilia. Since he had beat her he was the student representative for their class. Cecilia has been how do I say it… trying to kiss up to Naruto. Naruto was wearing an IS suit that was mainly black, but on the elbows had orange patches. The shirt went around his body but showed his chest and abs off. He wore black IS suit pants with orange on the side of the side. The girls in the class including Houki, Cecilia, and also Chifuyu to keep themselves from staring at him, "Uzumaki, Alcott, and Orimura equip your suits". Chifuyu ordered.

Alcott nodded her head as she equipped her blue tears. Naruto held his arm out and thought about putting his IS on. Like that there was a red glow as Naruto's appears on his body. Naruto's IS was like armor for him to wear. It covered his entire body but still gave him the same flight and protection as the other IS. His wings came out of his back with Ichika being the last on to equip his. Chifuyu let a sigh out as Naruto finally had his IS suit on. She couldn't lie, Naruto's well-toned body made his body look like a piece of art. "Alright, I want you guys to take off and go as fast as you can". Chifuyu ordered.

"Roger that". Cecilia shot off like a rocket.

"You got it Chifuyu-sensei". Naruto winked at her causing a tint of pink to appear on her face. She crumpled the piece of paper in her hand.

"FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S ORIMURA-SENSEI TO YOU!" Chifuyu growled.

Naruto chuckled as she reminded him of Granny Tsunade, only Chifuyu was still young. Naruto didn't mind it too much, she still was really pretty in his eyes. Naruto shot off like a rocket as he left a shock wave as he took off. This caused a rush of air to blow passed everyone. Naruto flew into the sky and Ichika did too, but he started to go sideways. Cecilia began to show off her speed as she was flying. Naruto smirked, _"Kurama let's break the sounds barrier". _

"Geez fine ya brat".Kurama smirked back.

Naruto kicked it into overdrive as he zoomed past Cecilia. When Naruto passed her he creates a shockwave that broke the sound barrier. Chifuyu was impressed by how strong Naruto has been with his IS. Even she wasn't able to break the sound barrier. Meanwhile, Ichika was having a really hard time, Cecilia was giddy like any other fangirl, much to Naruto's disappointment. "Uzumaki, Alcott, and Orimura. I want you to perform a power drive and come to a stop". Chifuyu said over the coms.

"Well, ladies first". Cecilia shot down in a nosedive, just before she hit the ground she came to a complete stop and hovered over the ground.

"I'll go next, good luck Ichika". Naruto shot down as he broke the sound barrier again. This time Naruto was like a blur to everyone as he came to a stop. He sent chakra to his feet and used his exhaust pipes as fired them at full power creating a small crater in the ground. He hovered over the spot, "How as that Chifuyu-chan!" Naruto smirked.

"DAMMIT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! IT'S ORIMURA-SENSEI!" Chifuyu threw her coffee cup at Naruto.

Naruto caught it in midair, "Your not going to win, but I will only call you Chifuyu-sensei and nothing more". Naruto smiled.

Chifuyu sighed in defeat for the first time in the world, "Fine Naruto…". Chifuyu looked to the side blushing in defeat. Many of the girls were shocked and gossiping. Houki and Cecilia did not like how close Naruto was getting to Chifuyu.

"AHHHH CRAPP!" They all looked up to see an out of control Ichika heading towards the ground.

Naruto side as he flew up into the air, then did a substitution jutsu. Naruto replaced himself with Ichika as Ichika still hit the ground, but not that hard. Naruto landed next to Ichika, "You good man?" Naruto asked.

"That *Pant* that was you?" Ichika said shocked.

"Yeah, one of my many abilities. I can replace myself with anything I want". Naruto smirked.

Chifuyu came walking over, "That's enough for today. Orimura do better, Alcott, Uzu… Naruto good job. Class dismissed". Chifuyu walked away with Naruto deactivating his IS and putting his hands behind his head smirking.

"Hey Houki, Ichika, Cecilia! You guys wanna do a 2v2 sparring?" Naruto asked.

"Wait Uzumaki-san! We wanna throw a party!" The girls in the class shouted.

Naruto scratched his cheek, "What for?" Naruto asked.

"Silly, it's for you becoming the student representative". Cecilia walked up to Naruto and put her hands behind her back smiling, "Naruto Dear~!" Cecilia had a big smile plastered on her face.

"_Naruto Dear!" _Houki said annoyed. Ichika stood there confused as hell, "Since when were you so friendly with Naruto!" Houki yelled at Cecilia.

"I've always been the caring type, Miss. Shinonono!" Cecilia scowled at her.

"Yeah, is it in that air bubble you call a chest?" Houki fought back.

Naruto whacked both of them over the head, "Cool it you two, let's just go enjoy ourselves". Naruto smiled.

The two sighed putting their differences aside, with Houki still being annoyed. They began to walk towards the cafeteria for the party. They were seated where Naruto, Cecilia, and Ichika is the center of attention. Houki felt left out, but then Naruto grabbed her hand and made her sit next to him. Houki was never forced into something like this very much. Ichika was dense when it came to relationships. Which made her wonder how dense was Naruto? He seemed to be a bit more open with his feelings.

Then soon a girl with glasses came walking in with a camera too. While they were distracted they noticed a flash from the camera, "Sorry about that! I had to take a picture of you guys. You guys are the talk of the school for having your own IS units. Would it be okay if we got you guys in a picture?" She asked.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Naruto smiled.

Houki went to step out, but Naruto pulled her back in causing her to blush. "Let's take one together!" Naruto smiled as he put his arm around Houki bringing her close. He put his left arm around Cecilia and reached behind Ichika pulling them in for a hug.

They all sighed, but what the heck. They went with it and smiled. They got pictures of just them, and then everyone in the party together. Naruto did a lot of talking and socializing with everyone. He was okay with taking a picture with other people as well. He made sure not to leave anyone out or let anyone feel left out. Towards the end of the party said, "I wish there were more Narutos. Since he was the focused person in the school on how powerful he was as an IS pilot. Well, that was only half of the true story.

Naruto grinned, "It's okay! Let's get one last picture!" Naruto smiled as everyone got in order. Naruto set the camera on a timer as everyone was in position. Naruto hit the button and ran over. He kneeled on one knee as Cecilia began to wrap her arms around him. She began pressing her assets on his back. Houki noticing causing her to get mad, so she did the same. Naruto lost his balance from the sudden hugging. As they went tumbling forward the picture was taken.

* * *

** Later That Night **

Naruto was exhausted after breaking up their fight. The girls tried to steal Naruto and Ichika away from Houki and Cecilia… well, mainly Naruto. Naruto was now in his room laying on his bed as Houki came storming in. Naruto sat up, "Houki what are you doing here?" Naruto looked at her shocked.

She seemed pissed off as she was grunting and mumbling under her breath. "Houki? You alright?" Naruto asked.

Houki looked at him as she threw a pillow at his face, "I'm going to spend the night here. Ichika is a real pervert! You, on the other hand, can control yourself! UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!" Houki couldn't believe it when she was taking a shower. Ichika walked in her when she was in the shower. It was a good thing that she had her towel on.

Naruto head a bead of sweat drop appear on his head as he sighed, "Yeah, it's fine I guess". Naruto smiled as he rolled on his other side. Houki went over and pulled the door in between them. Naruto heard her dressing, but he laid there completely emotionless. It's not like Pervy-Sage took him to eighteen billion brothels. It's not hard to resist women… then again he despised perverts because of him.

Soon the door slid open as she revealed to be wearing a red kimono. She had her hair down with some of her hair tied at the end of her hair. "What… what you staring at me for". Houki had a blush on her face.

"Oh, its nothing. I just thought you looked really cute in that". Naruto gave her a foxy grin causing her face to turn bright red.

"I-I uhhhh thanks". Houki smiled as she felt her heart skip.

Naruto laid there as he felt around the school with his Chakra. Then Houki broke his concentration as he was locating Ichika. Ichika wasn't in his room for some odd reason. "Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Do…do you like that Cecilia girl?" Houki was annoyed about how close she was trying to get with Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "Well if I am to be honest. I like you more than her, that's just a fact. Your not the one who targeted me. Then started to belittle me saying that your country was better". Naruto let a small out.

This made Houki feel better, now she knew she had a leg up on Cecilia. Maybe even two if she can then get her on his mind more. "What about… Orimura-sensei?" Houki asked.

Naruto had a faint tint of pink on his face, "Well… not like she a bad person. She always has that brooding, grouchy, and mean attitude. She might not show it, but she is a real softy".

"Do… do you like her?" Houki asked.

Naruto turned his head to look at Houki, "What do you mean? Like her?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Houki blushed harder while also getting angry, "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! DO YOU OR DO YOU NOT LIKE HER!" Houki screamed at him throwing a pillow at his face.

Naruto removed the pillow from his face and he sighed, "I'll be honest with you, she reminds me a lot of my best friend Sasuke. She acts quite liking him, the way he broods, how he always annoyed so easily. I guess I just feel kinda drawn to her because of that. However, that's before I got to know her. Now I do kinda like her, she doesn't realize it. I don't think she thinks highly of herself. She still a beautiful woman, any guy to get with her would be lucky". Naruto smiled.

Houki puffed her cheeks out and gave out an "HMP!" She laid back down turning the other way.

Naruto watched her, _"She acting like a little kid!" _

"_Do you mind if I help?" _Kurama went through the doggy door Naruto had custom made for Kurama.

"_Sure got for it". _Naruto looked as Kurama walked over towards Houki.

Kurama climbed on her bed and curled up next to her. Houki smiled, "Fluffy little Kurama! You always make me feel better… unlike some braindead idiot!" Houki said louder.

Naruto sighed as he got up from his bed. He walked over towards her bed and let himself fall on her bed. Houki shot up from her being curled up, "W-What are you doing!" Houki said shocked with a blush on her face.

Naruto laid there next to her with his hands behind his head, "You know I get it. You want to know why I was close to Cecilia or Chifuyu-sensei. You're jealous because I like Chifuyu-sensei. You and I have been friends really since I started here. I helped you with your issues and you listened to mind. You can't help the fact that I was the only one you were able to talk to. Make you break out of your little shell, and help you with Ichika. You told me you liked him, ever since I joined you saw Ichika differently. Now, that I helped you and I helped you be the person you are today made you feel good. Someone recognized you for you, Ichika I won't lie. He is brain dead when it comes to relationships or if anyone likes him. I am, however, a completely different story than Ichika". Naruto smiled as he was still laying on the bed.

While Houki was sitting up with Kurama in her lap, "Y-you really understand how I feel. You… you're a lot different from who I thought you were. Guess all boys aren't that brain dead". Houki smiled. She felt her heart racing with a more of a blush on her face. Naruto was sitting here talking to her and helping her feel better.

Naruto sat up as he was face to face with Houki. This made Houki blush with a deep red color on her face. Naruto smiled at her, "You know the reason I can read your feelings so well. Not just thanks to some of my previous friends. Well… I am just a really open person, I was told I have this aura around me that makes people wanna talk to me. When I state certain things people get swayed and believe that I can do anything". Naruto smiled.

Houki back up a bit and said, "Which reminds me, Naruto… why exactly are you like this. I know your happy and all, but something feels a bit off. You're this happy, but you said you were an orphan if I remember correctly".

Naruto sighed, "Houki… can I trust you? You won't say a word to anyone about my true past". Naruto looked at her.

Houki shook her head, "Yes, I would never go behind your back". She smiled back at Naruto.

Naruto scratched his head, "Well it all started the night of October 10 with the village hidden in the leaves".

"Wait is this what you wanted to tell me before, but you weren't ready?" Houki asked with a serious face.

"Yeah, it's been bothering me since I never told you everything about me. Heck Chifuyu and Ichika don't even know my full story". Naruto smiled.

"I-I'm your first!" Houki smiled as she was happy that Naruto chose her to be the first to tell her of his background, "Where is this Village Hidden in the Leaves?" Houki asked.

Naruto scratched his head, _"Telling her I came from a different world would be wrong right?" _Naruto was asking Kurama.

"_Hmmm, I don't see why not, she said she was going to listen to you. Hey kit, you know she, one good ear scratcher. You might wanna keep this one so I could get more ear scratches… wait no I take that back MARRY!" _Kurama was cut off when Naruto cut the connection. "Well, it's a place not from around here. Should I even dare say it, I'm not even from this world". Naruto looked at her with a half-smiled.

"Wait… you're what?" Houki looked at him in shock.

"Yeah, believe it or not. I am not from this world I was summoned here. I have a reason, but it's to just protect this world". Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Y-your not from this world!" Houki was shocked, "Are you sure!? Common! Don't you lie to me!" Houki got angry pretty quick.

Naruto sighed, "Kurama".

The fox from her lap jumped off and crawled up and sat on Naruto's head, "Greetings Houki nice to meet you". Kurama smiled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Houki made her wooden sword appear out of nowhere and whacked Kurama. He was sent flying as he hit smack into the wall. Naruto deadpanned, _"That's… that's not what I wanted you to do you stupid furball!" _

"I'M SORRY WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO!" Kurama shook the attack off growling at Naruto.

Houki was still shocked with her mouth hanging wide open. Kurama got back on the bed and whacked Naruto upside the head, "WHY YOU HITTING ME YOU DAMN FOX! YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING ELSE THAN START TALKING!"

"WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO!" Kurama growled.

*WHACK* *WHACK* Naruto and Kurama began to rub large lumps on their heads courtesy of Houki. Houki regains her composure, "The hell! He can talk!" Houki looked at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah that's not what I wanted him to DO!" Naruto glared at him, "I wanted him to show off the rest of his tails".

Like that Kurama's single tails split into nine different tails, "Could have just said, "Kurama please show Houki my future girlfriend and wife your nine tails". Kurama used a henge when he said Naruto's line. He had Naruto's head on his face when he said it.

"You stupid fox! I should skin you and use your fur as a rug!" Naruto growled at him.

This made Houki blush as she held her hands on her cheeks, "Wait! We're getting off-topic here! I believe you know after that. So what about this place then?" Houki was serious about learning where Naruto came from.

Naruto sighed, "Well, it was a day when Kurama was ripped from my mom's seal on her stomach. She was a Jinchuriki, also known as a Human sacrifice. Kurama is a giant mass of chakra, they can't be killed. So, they were sealed in people and one of them was my mother. My father and mother risked their lives and saved me and the village. They sealed Kurama into me, however, to do so they ended up losing their lives. Kurama that day was not in control so none of that was his fault. Since then I was put into an orphanage, I was kicked out of the orphanage when I turned five".

"Wait? Why would they seal Kurama into you? Why you? You're making it sound like he was a monster". Houki held Kurama in her arms.  
"I was a monster, I hated all humans and wanted to kill them. However, this brat before us made me change". Kurama shook his head with respect for Naruto.

"So, you had him sealed inside of you. Did you know that?" Houki asked.

Naruto shook his head, "I did not learn who Kurama was or what he was until I was twelve. It was the day I failed to pass the academy. However, there is a bit more before I found out I was the Jinchuriki. A lot of the villagers hated me, they all called me the demon, a monster, they hated me. They did what they could to make my life as miserable as possible. Raised prices in-store on spoiled food, wouldn't sell me anything. They would also do night hunts". Naruto stared at his hands as memories were flooding back.

"Night hunts? Hunting?" What type of village was this!" Houki had some tears in her eyes.

"It's okay we don't have to go further into it. You get the". Naruto cut off as Houki grabbed his shoulders.

"Well, they would do as I said. Night hunts, where they would grab any weapons they could get their hands on. They would go to my apartment and trash it, vandalize it, and would hunt after me. After those I would be found by Anbu or Jiji, I would just barely be alive". Naruto let a small smile out, everything, after I made Genin, was uphill". Naruto smiled.

Just then Houki lunged forward as she began to hug Naruto tightly. Naruto was shocked as he felt Houki hug him, he felt her large melons on him. He pushed that to the back of his head and wrapped his arms around Houki. "Thanks for listening to me Houki. I was planning to tell you". Naruto smiled.

Houki smiled, "I am glad that you were treated better. I am glad that you're the person who you are today. If not for you, well I think I only had Ichika as a friend. Not that I hate being his friend, just nice to have more friends you know". Houki had a bright smile on her face which made Naruto blush.

"You know Houki, you should smile more. You're really cute when you do". Naruto smiled.

Kurama came walking up behind Naruto as he jumped up and kicked Naruto in the back. Naruto felt the shove her he pushed Houki back down on her bed. Naruto opened his eyes as he stared down at Houki. Houki opened her eyes to find Naruto on top of her. Naruto had his hand holding Houki's hand. His other hand was below her left up close to her mid-section of her stomach. A bit of Houki's kimono slipped down that shower off her shoulder. Houki realized the position she was in as she stayed silent. She didn't want to ruin the chance of maybe getting even closer to Naruto. Naruto didn't move he was shocked as just as much as Houki was. Houki looked into Naruto's sky blue orbs Houki finally had to realize it.  
She felt her heart throbbing, her face feeling warm and flushed. Her body aching for wanting to stay near Naruto. She closed her eyes and pushed her lips out and hoping Naruto would soon close the gap.

Naruto saw her close his eyes as she waited for him to approach her. Naruto knew Houki was a pretty girl. She was just insecure and always seemed brash and angry all the time. She was strong which reminded him of his mother a bit. Granted he only got to meet her for a little while. Naruto couldn't help but begin to lower his head towards Houki. He kept his eyes open as he lowered his face closer and closer. Naruto found himself just inches away he went the final inch. Naruto slammed his eyes shut as he pressed against Houki's lips.

When Naruto and Houki's lips met, it felt good. The feeling of their lips touching seemed addicting for them. For Houki it tasted like Ramen and Naruto her lips tasted like teriyaki pork. Naruto lifted his head as he opened his eyes. Houki's eyes fluttered open as she looked up at Naruto. Her lips were screaming as they didn't want to separate from Naruto. Naruto looked at her, "Houki…".

Houki wrapped her arms back around Naruto's neck pulling him back down. Houki was allowed to kiss Naruto more as she loved it. She felt happy, she was on cloud nine as she got to kiss Naruto. Naruto was the one who moved in and wanted to kiss her. They slowly separated again as they looked at one another, "Naruto… I-I love you… I really do". Houki smiled with some tears in her eyes.

Naruto felt his heartbeat skip a beat. He didn't this type of love before, it was love from another person. Love from someone who isn't family. This is what Naruto was looking for, "I-I love you too Houki". Naruto's memories began to replay again, he was remembering the training they did with Kendo. All the other kendo training they did together. When Ichika went for lunches together, it was he who would always make sure to include Houki. So many of the other girls would try to join them or get in her way. Causing Houki to be put off in the background, but Naruto would always drag her back in.

Naruto looked down as he also realized the position he was in with Houki. "D-do you want me to move?" Naruto asked.

Houki shook her head no as she rolled Naruto onto his back. She was on top of him straddled, she then laid down on Naruto with her head on his chest. "I want to stay like this… if it isn't too much trouble". Houki had a tint of pink on her face.

Naruto laid there shocked that he had a small make-out session with Houki. Naruto smiled as she put his arm on her back, "Not all Houki-Hime".

**A/N: Now I know what you're all thinking, moving too fast. Well… think about it, I feel like Houki and Naruto can build their relationship more. Also, Houki's temper is kinda like Kushina's where she gets mad easily. So, I think Houki's sudden outbursts. Her strong tendencies would make it difficult for herself to completely fall in love. Right now it's mutual awareness that they love one another. It was the right moment for the two, I am trying my best for this relationship to kick off. Also, think about how this harem is going to work? That would be a conflict for Naruto and Houki. With Houki being close to Chifuyu will cause her to get jealous. Even though she will deny it, Cecilia will make it an outrage, and in due time. I know Charlotte with be upset about it, I feel Charlotte and Houki could get along a lot better than they did in making them seem in the anime. However, there will still be a rivalry. I hope you guys enjoyed! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	5. Problematic Relationship

Problematic Relationship

**Ello! Happy to be back with another chapter! :P So far, the story has been slow I know, but I'll do my best to keep updating this story! Now enough chit chat let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning in his room. He opened his eyes to feel some weight on top of him. He opened his eyes to find Houki next to him with her chest pushed into his side. She had her arms around his arm as she slept peacefully next to him. Memories from last night began to reply as he remembers how they ended up on the same bed. Naruto laid there. Soon Houki began to shift around as she woke up from her slumber. She opened her eyes to be met with another set of eyes looking at her. The sky-blue eyes caused her to keep looking at them and she couldn't avert her eyes. Memories from last night began to replay as she blushed, "Morning Naruto". Houki had a sweet ring to her voice.

Naruto smiled back down at her, "Morning Houki! How are you doing? Better?" Naruto smiled.

"Better". As if it was second nature Houki pushed herself up to be head level with Naruto while they laid on the bed. She leaned in and kissed him instinctively on his lips. Naruto accepted the morning kiss and leaned into her. Naruto was shocked how forward Houki was as she kept leaning into the kiss. She was enjoying every second of it. Naruto inched his tongue into her mouth as Houki dropped her guard. Naruto got to explore inside of her mouth as he connected their tongues.

The two forgot that their bodies need oxygen, they pulled apart with a single line of saliva connected their lips. Naruto smiled, "I could get use to this".

"I could too, this day forward. You're mine and mine only". She went back in bravely kissing Naruto as she held him close. She pulled apart and straddled Naruto as she leaned down and kissed him some more.

"Y-You're a lot more forward than I thought you were Houki". Naruto smiled.

"Well the thing is baka, a girl knows when she found the right man". She smiled leaning close as they connected lips again.

They pulled apart again for air, "Don't you think we should get to know one another more before we keep going on like this?" Naruto smiled, "I still don't mind this".

"Baka! Tch! Geez, I know where you're coming from! Fine! Seems I will have to make sure you see how much I love you". Houki got off as she kissed him again on the lips, this time she held it. It was a deep passionate kiss that Naruto returned to Houki causing her to blush.

"WHAT IN THE HELL!" The two turned their heads to find Cecilia screamed with a blush on her face. She was nicely holding Kurama petting him, but when she saw the scene. She began to squeeze the life out of Kurama.

Houki blushed turning away not wanting to answer for her actions. Naruto got up from the bed sighing hard, "Houki we forgot to lock the door, didn't we?" Naruto looked at her.

"No, I picked it since you wouldn't answer me". Cecilia crossed her arms under her bust, "This is an outrage! I can't believe you got a let up on me!" Cecilia walked up scowling at Houki.

Houki turned around, "WELL I'M SORRY! Naruto was able to sit and listen to me! You can't believe how much we talked about last night! I got to learn who he was what he was!" She smiled crossing her hands under her bust smirking, "Naruto has been one of the best friends. I just met him; I may not understand everything that happened to him. I want to be there for him and support him. He is a good man; I am honored that I got to meet him". Houki had a blush appear on her cheeks as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto stood up as he walked over to the girls, "Thanks a lot Houki, that means a lot to me. You're a good friend". He walked over as he rubbed her head.

She blushed, "You don't have to rub my head like I'm a little kid!" Houki stammered.

"Sorry about that, but you can be so cute when you're like that!" Naruto laughed at Houki puffed her cheeks out with a pout on her face.

Cecilia sighed as she smiled watching the two, she walked up and rubbed her hand under Naruto's chin. She made him look at her, "I will be your friend Naruto~". She winked at him, "I am Cecilia Alcott, you will be mine Naruto". She walked away leaving the two alone.

Houki sneered at her, "Naruto… if you're going to be my boyfriend I forbid you from having any more girlfriends!" She looked at him.

Naruto let a laugh out, "Don't worry Houki!" He smiled as he put his hand on her waist, "Houki, you're my first girlfriend, I would never turn my back against you. That's a promise I will keep". Naruto leaned in catching her lips causing her to blush and accept Naruto's kiss.

"Hey, Naruto where is Houki? I think I pissed her off last night! OH MY GOD!" Ichika shouted seeing Naruto and Houki kissing.

"Oh, hey what's up Ichika!" Naruto waved to him.

Ichika was shocked, "Wow! Houki and Naruto! I did not see that coming!" Ichika was shocked, and Houki felt a big upset seeing her childhood friend seeing her liking someone else, "That's so great! I'm happy you found someone Houki! Take care of her Naruto! Houki can be a real handful!" Ichika smiled, he felt happy his friend found someone to care for her.

"Ichika… what do you mean… handful?" Houki looked at him with anger.

"W-what!?" Ichika began to back up.

"Houki he is your friend, I'm sure he understands you better than I do". Naruto smiled calming her down wit Houki letting a smile appear on her face.

Chifuyu was by the door sighing as she heard the conversation. She was hoping to talk to Naruto about his past more but it seems that he talked to Houki. Seems Houki has feelings for Naruto, Chifuyu was agitated, _"Wait! Why am I mad about this! Is Shinonono finds someone and so does Naruto! Why does it concern me!" _Chifuyu had a tint of pink on her cheeks. Then again not like Naruto is a normal man that you can come across. Chifuyu pictures herself as Houki a lot trying to keep people at arms distance. Trying to keep to herself and has a tomboyish attitude. Chifuyu tried to leave the scene with an upset look on her face. She thought that the blonde boy had feelings for her, now that she was wrong Chifuyu was upset.

Naruto felt Chifuyu's presence near the door, "Chifuyu-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto called out.

She froze as Naruto ran towards the entrance, he stuck his head out and saw Chifuyu walked away, "Hey wait". Naruto ran over, "What's wrong?" He raised his eyebrow.

"It's NOTHING!" Chifuyu stammered walking away, "Its Orimura-sensei Uzumaki". Chifuyu turned her head with a betrayed look in her eye.  
"Chifuyu-sensei". Naruto watched as her a layer of coldness trailed behind her.

Houki came walking out seeing Naruto looking at Chifuyu. Houki puffed her cheeks out but let a sigh out. It was no mystery that Chifuyu and Naruto had a special kind of relationship. It was clear that Naruto like Chifuyu, but it was even more clear that Chifuyu had feelings for Naruto. Houki felt bad for taking Naruto from her, _"I know I asked Naruto that I would be his one and only… why do I feel the fact that things are going to be different… Orimura-sensei… just how much did you like Naruto". _Houki wondered to herself. The one issue Naruto has it his kindness knows no bounds. He wants to make everyone around him smile and be happy. This causes to draw people towards him, which is very unusual, "Naruto".

Naruto dropped his shoulders with an upset look on his face, "Chifuyu-sensei…". Naruto watched her walk away. He could feel the upset, the betrayal, and the hope that was crushed. Naruto was starting to figure out that Chifuyu liked him, he knew that Houki was beginning to like him. Naruto never knew how to deal with women like this, Ero-Sennin never told Naruto how to deal with multiple women who liked him.

Houki walked up next to Naruto and grabbed his arm, "I-I didn't realize that Chifuyu liked you that much Naruto… I feel bad". She looked down.

Naruto looked at Houki, "I-I don't know Houki… guess there are some things we can't control. I-I like you Houki I really do, I'm glad you love me. I won't leave you… sorry if it makes me look like I like Chifuyu more than you. I just don't like it when my friends are hurt or down. I think I'm going to go talk to her and get her to cheer up".

Houki smiled at Naruto's words, Naruto it just too damn nice and worries about others. He protects the people he cares about and tries to keep friends together, "Naruto let me go talk to her. Before I do anything, you will know that I am number one". Houki went on her tippy toes and placed her lips over Naruto's. Naruto's eyes widen in shock for a moment but accepted it. When Houki pulled away she went and ran towards Chifuyu, _"What could she possibly be doing?" _Naruto asked himself.

Houki was debating internally with herself. She felt bad for taking Naruto away from her, she knew full well that Chifuyu might have had feelings for Naruto. Of all the years she was under Chifuyu as her student, she was always cold. She was still kind, but when Naruto came around, he was able to bring a different version of Chifuyu out of her.

Houki was able to catch up to Chifuyu, "Orimura-sensei, hold up a moment". Houki begged, but she ignored her as she kept walking, "Please! Sensei just stop and let me talk to you!" Houki wanted to try to figure things out between her and Naruto. Naruto treated her was different than most other people in general.

Chifuyu gave up letting out 'Hn' out, "What is it Shinonono?" she said with an annoyed tone.  
Houki was a bit nervous with a tint of pink on her cheeks, "Well I need to know! D-Do you really have a thing for Naruto!" Houki looked at her.

Chifuyu stuttered and coughed into her fist, "No I do not why do you ask?" She stammered.

"Well… Orimura-sensei I've noticed how much you changed when… Naruto came. He made a side of you come out that I've never seen before. He made me change and think of ways that I didn't know I even had in me! I need to know if you loved Naruto!" Houki looked at Chifuyu with sternness in her eyes.

Chifuyu knew she wasn't going to stop pestering her. Houki was strong-headed like she was, they would keep butting heads and neither one of them would give up. Not wanting this argument to continue, "What if I DID! He has you! We're DONE HERE!" Chifuyu turned around went to leave.

Houki eyes saddened knowing that Chifuyu was a girl that not many men would dare go by. Chifuyu was a strong-willed person just like she was herself. Naruto was that special someone who could push those buttons of their type and come out unscathed. He could embarrass them at certain times and handle their punishment. Houki knew that she and Chifuyu had scary personalities when they were pissed off. Naruto was the only one who wouldn't look at you any other way. Naruto was a rare kind of breed, strong-willed, brave, gutless, and can be a plain idiot. What he makes up in it his character, his ability to make anyone believe him. Draw people closer to him, making people want to learn who this Naruto guy was. Naruto just had a way with words and when he declared he wanted to protect you. He meant it and he wouldn't break his promise. Naruto came walking up, "Houki what are you doing?" Naruto came up to her confused.

Houki slammed her eyes shut, "SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ME!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him, "Orimura-Sensei! Wait!"

Chifuyu let another sigh out, she turned around to then find a flash of blonde shoved in her face. She quickly felt her body falling backward and hitting the ground, but she felt something or rather someone catches her. She opened her eyes to find herself staring at sky blue orbs that stared back into her. Naruto laid there under her with her straddled on his hips, "Naruto!" Chifuyu said with a blush on her face.

Naruto didn't know what to say or do in this situation. Houki grabbed his arm dragging him and then throwing him at Chifuyu, "Uhhh hehe hey there Chifuyu-sensei!" Naruto's smiled widen giving her a foxy grin. A trademark grin she never got tired of seeing with caused her to have a slight blush on her face.

Houki smiled feeling this was right… it was weird knowing that Naruto was your boyfriend. There was another girl you knew that had some affections for the guy your dating, and that guy also had the same feelings in return. When Houki saw them together it just… felt right, but her heart wanted to stay with Naruto. For some reason, she felt as if he could be together with her and Chifuyu without any complications. Chifuyu being on top of Naruto caused her to blush to be close to Naruto. She felt her heart thumping a million miles an hour, she felt her body heat up with her face turning bright in with the shade of red. By the time she realized it, she was already inched away from Naruto's lips. Chifuyu bit her lower lip, it was either now or never. She would lose her one chance to get Naruto. Even if he was seeing another girl, something kept drawing her to him. Without any more hesitation, Chifuyu pressed her lips against Naruto's. Chifuyu's anger and depression were washed away with the feeling of Naruto's lips. Chifuyu at this point knew she had a crush for the blonde. Just the way his behavior is it's different from most men. Either they feared her, or they kept looking at her like a piece of meat. None of the men would take her seriously and try to get into her panties.

"Chifuyu". Naruto's voice said out quietly when they pulled apart.

"Shut up". She said while pushing back in for another kiss. Chifuyu couldn't stop herself, when was the last time she went on a date? When the last time she has ever kissed someone? When was the last time the man she loved held her close in a kiss? The answer she was waiting for in her head… was never. Not once has she ever had a boyfriend, a lover, a person to care and lover her for her. This was the first and she didn't want her one and only opportunity to escape her fingers.

Houki stood there with a proud smile on her face, "Guess I don't mind sharing". She cutely said while putting her finger on her lip and smiling.

Soon Chifuyu got up and off Naruto, but she stayed close to him. She felt his warm body, his tones and lean built, "I'm sorry Naruto… I shouldn't have done that. I will say that I don't regret it". Chifuyu blushed not wanting to leave Naruto's arms.

Houki walked up and put her hand on Chifuyu's shoulder, "Orimura-sensei… if you want… we could consider sharing Naruto. You know it's not uncommon for there to be a male IS a pilot. If Naruto has a few more children that can pilot IS units of being both male and female. I don't mind if we looked at it like that. I want you to be happy Orimura-sensei. Over the years, this is the most I've ever seen you happy or show this much emotion". Houki smiled.

Chifuyu was darting her eyes back and forth between Houki and Naruto. She was stunned that it wasn't Naruto who proposed this! It was Houki! Of all of her students, she was the last one she would think to come up with this idea. Humans were undoubtedly greedy when it came to lovers, money, life, trinkets, and just about anything that could be collected. When it came to a lover… it's more sacred and important to have the one and only lover. Having anymore would consider you to be not loyal to your lover. Houki… she was offering to share her Naruto… so he could be her Naruto too!

"Wait! What happened to only having one girlfriend!" Naruto shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Houki hit her fist over Naruto's head causing him to curl up in a ball. Chifuyu and Houki began to laugh, they were going to get along really well.

**A/N: I think that's a good note to leave it off on. I will build their relationships from here on out! Also! Chifuyu and Houki will have more of a bond in this story than in the original story… well mainly because Chifuyu wasn't going after Ichika in the anime. That would be kinda weird… but… Chifuyu is hot… I won't lie. Anyways! See ya! TitaFall007 Out! **


	6. Story of My Life

Story of My Life

**Hello! This story is back from the dead, I figured I needed to finish this story when I could and start it back up. I'll try not to stall on updates like I have been, but other stories I'm writing to take breaks from others. It's to help me keep writing, I will get what I can done here! **

Naruto was making his way through the hallways. He was saying hello to everyone and smiling as the girls cooed, pet, and hugged the miniature Kurama that sat on top of his head. Naruto smiled as they made their way into the classroom. Chifuyu and Houki agreed to keep their relationship on the low. They didn't want to draw any attention to themselves. Naruto made his way inside as the girls were talking about a new transfer student. Ichika was already sitting in the classroom, "Wow a transfer student already? Wow".

Naruto went to walk in until he was shoved to the ground, "To make it fair class 2 has a representative as well! So, it's not going to be as easy it is to win anymore!" The girl who shoved him to the side has light brown hair tied into twin tails, with a yellow ribbon at both sides. She has green eyes and wears her IS Academy uniform, which seems to be specifically altered for her, as her sleeves are detached from the uniform.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Naruto shot up from being pushed down.

"Why do you care blonde? Maybe you should have gotten out of my way!" The girl shot back staring daggers into Naruto's eyes.

"Rinin? Is that really you!?" Ichika sat up from his desk.

"Ichika! It's so good to see you! I came over here to declare war!" Rinin smiled happily as she had a toothy grin as she pointed at everyone.

Cecilia and Houki laugh seeing Naruto arguing with another stupid he typically is always happy and never gets mad. Ichika laughed, "Declare war? You barging in here like this? This is so unlike you it's funny". Ichika laughed.

"WHAT! Why would you say something like that about me! OW! That hurt!" Rinin complained but was whacked over the head, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR". Rinin stopped midsentence to find out that it was Chifuyu.

"Consider that your homeroom bell being run. Naruto-k… Naruto-san get to your seat homeroom is starting". Chifuyu walked in sighing almost using the wrong suffix.

"Chifuyu!" Rinin said shocked.

"It's Orimura to you". She looked back as Rinin began to leave.

"I'm not done with you yet Ichika! You too whisker face!" She growled at Naruto.

Naruto mumbled, "Fang Kid". As he darted his eyes to the side, _"She got so feisty… reminds me of Sakura". _Naruto began to shudder remembering the outbursts of rage she has.

* * *

** Lunch **

Naruto was sitting at the same table with Cecilia, Houki, Ichika, and Rinin at the same table. Many of the girls in Naruto's class were watching Ichika and Rinin talking like they were old pals. Naruto sat a listened as the two talked and caught up together, seemed like Rinin was really interested in Ichika. Fortunate for her Houki was his, but he knew that Cecilia also had feelings for him too.

* * *

** After School **

"Common Ichika! Put more into it!" Naruto smiled as he parried Ichika's sword attack.

"Ugh! We've been doing for four hours straight! I'm exhausted!" Ichika whined.

Off on the side, Cecilia, Houki, and Rinin were in their own I.S pilot outfits watching the two spar, "For a male pilot Naruto has a lot of talent, I've never seen an I.S like his before". Rinin was surprised.

"Naruto is probably the strongest I.S pilot I've ever seen. He beat in a duel; he also beat an instructor I heard that it was his first-time piloting ever". Cecilia said with an interested tone.

Soon Naruto and Ichika came walking over, "Phew that was fun, felt like I could have kept going! Houki you wanna go do some kendo sparring? I'm up for it still". Naruto smiled.

"We can do that sure". Houki said with some pride.

Ichika smiled, "Well I'm going to take a shower and get something to eat". Ichika smiled.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, Houki ready to go?" Naruto asked.

Houki blushed as she trotted off with Naruto, "Alright! I'll see you guys tomorrow". Cecilia smiled as she left.

Rinin and Ichika were the only ones remaining as they began to walk off talking to one another.

* * *

** Later **

Naruto and Houki finished their spar as Houki let a sigh out, "This is getting harder and harder these seals on mare what? Ten pounds still?"

"Yeah, it will take some time Houki, your body has to acclimate to the weight. I'll go take a shower, I sensed that Rinin and Ichika were actually sparring in their I.S". Naruto planted a sweet kiss on Houki's cheek causing her to blush.

"Okay see you in a bit". Houki trotted off to go take a shower with a smile in her step.

* * *

** Locker Room **

Naruto went into the showers to find Ichika there, "Yo! How was your training with Rinin? I saw you two sparring".

Ichika smiled, "She convinced me to spar more with her, she a good teacher. Well! Not that your bad a teacher either. She was just teaching me some other tricks with the I.S. How are you and Houki doing?"

"Pretty good, Houki and I are happy. I still need to go see Chi-chan I'm actually supposed to take her out on a date". Naruto blushed, "I know I'm your friend and I'm kinda dating your sister. I hope it's cool".

"Yeah, no a biggie! You know I've never seen my sister this happy. Please is she is happy then I'm all for it". Ichika smiled.  
The two began to finish up as they met in the locker room. They found that Rinin was in there, "Hey what's up Fang Girl". Naruto smiled.

"I HAVE A NAME WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Rinin yelled.

"Taking a shower so I don't smell". Naruto chuckled as he grabbed his clothes to change in a stall.

Soon the group left the locker rooms as Houki was waiting outside, "Hey Ichika? Do you remember that promise you made me?"

"What promise?" Ichika asked.

"You know that one?" Rinin said with a blush.

"Oh! I remember is it the one that you would let me eat your sweet and sour pork if you become a better cook?" Ichika asked.

"Yes! That one!" Rinin smiled happily.

"It be your treat, right?" Ichika smiled.

"What". Rinin said in a demeaning tone.

Naruto facepalmed with Houki sighing as well. Ichika was a complete idiot if he didn't read that, "Yeah, that would be great! It's late so we should probably be heading back to our dorms. Common Houki".

"Wait!? Are you two roommates!?" Rinin asked.

"Yeah, we are, but Houki is going to be moving out. You said you were right?" Ichika asked.

"Yes, infect I already did". Houki smiled, "I'm staying in Naruto's room". Houki smiled.

Naruto looked at her, _"When the hell did, she move into my room!?" _He asked himself, but he didn't say anything.

"Oh… well if you don't mind so your not alone… is it okay if I moved in?" Rinin asked.

Ichika sighed, "W-well if I was able to have Houki in my room, I guess it isn't a problem. If people start talking bad about us sharing a room. I need you to explain and back me up". Ichika quickly said.

"Sure! I'll go pack my things now!" Rinin shot off like a rocket.

"You know you're an idiot, right?" Naruto looked at Ichika as they began to walk back to the dorms.

"How so?" Ichika asked confused.

"That promise you made to Rinin?" Naruto looked at him.

"Yeah what about it?" Ichika asked.

"She promised she let you try her sweet and sour pork if she became a better cook right?" Naruto looked at him.

"Yeah what about it?" He tilted his head confused.

"Which means you promised that you would marry her". Naruto stated bluntly with Houki falling over.

"Naruto! You shouldn't just say things like that! If he can't even figure it out! Then he SHOULDN'T EVEN KNOW!" Houki complained.

"Just trying to help one guy to another. Think about it Ichika, her being a better cook makes her a better housewife. What's the quickest way to a guy's heart? His stomach". Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Anyways, Houki I'll be back late. I need to make my way to Chi-chan before she beats the living hell out of me for being late". Naruto began to trot off placing a peck on Houki's lips as he left.

Ichika thought about it and blushed, "R-Rinin likes me". Ichika blushed, "I-I should talk to her about it? Should I? What do I do?" Ichika looked at Houki.

Houki sighed, "Your hopeless Ichika, you will know if you have feelings for Rinin or not. That's how I found my feelings for Naruto… time". Houki smiled.

"Okay, then I'll take my time and see how I feel about her". Ichika proudly began to walk back to his dorm causing Houki to giggle.

* * *

** Naruto **

Naruto quickly changed into a nice outfit. He was wearing a white shirt with an orange and black jacket. He had on a pair of blue jeans and gym shoes. He made his way over towards the entrance of the school. He found Chifuyu with a blush kicking the ground. She arrived a few minutes before Naruto did. He saw her under the lamppost, _"Geez why did I agree to date Naruto with Houki…is this even right? Am I even allowed to date, my students? I'm twenty-four years old he is only eighteen". _Chifuyu sighed not knowing what to do, "You been waiting here long?" Naruto came walking up smiling with his hand in the air waving.

"Oh! Naruto-kun! No! I-I just got here". Chifuyu blushed, she couldn't believe in all the years she spent single. Not once did she ever go out on a date with a guy.

"You ready to go Chi-chan". Naruto smiled causing Chifuyu to blush at her nickname.

"Yeah, let's go". Chifuyu began to walk with Naruto, "Do we know what we're going to do?"

"Yeah, I actually don't have the slightest clue on what to do. I think we will just go with the flow of the night". Naruto gave her a foxy grin. The two walked into town finding a clothes store.

Chifuyu and Naruto looked around looking at funny clothes with fun designs on them. One caught Chifuyu's eyes, the shirt had bunnies on them. It had a background with white fur rabbits animated nibbling on a carrot. Naruto walked up, "Oh you like that, why not get it". Naruto smiled, "I think it looks cute on you".

Chifuyu blushed as she grabbed the shirt. Naruto took it to the front counter and bought it for her causing Chifuyu to blush, "Thank you".

Naruto smiled, "No biggie how about we get something to eat". Naruto grabbed her hand as the two ran towards a ramen booth, "Yeah! Ramen is the way to go!"

"R-Ramen?" Chifuyu sighed, "Well been a while".

"Well, you better get used to it! Ramen is the food of the gods!" Naruto smirked, "Hey old man can I… Naruto stopped himself a woman came walking over, I'm sorry mam can I get a bowl of your miso-pork ramen".

"Sure thing dear, coming right up. How about you?" She looked at Chifuyu, "Orimura-sama!" The woman was shocked, "Are you on a date with Uzumaki-san? Isn't the first Male I.S pilot before your Otouto?"

"N-No this isn't a date we're talking about business". Chifuyu began to drink the water given to her.

The smiled, "As you say Orimura-sama". She goes into the back to cook the food.

Naruto smiled, "You know Chi-chan you don't have to be so worried; you shouldn't let what others think of you bother you. You do what makes you happy".

Chifuyu felt better about what Naruto said, "T-thanks Naruto-kun that makes me feel better". She smiled placing a small kiss on his cheek. Naruto blushed and smiled.

Naruto paid for the two as they left to look around. The two walked around in the night as the cool breeze came around. Chifuyu felt the cool breeze and had a chill. She then felt Naruto's jacket over her shoulders, "N-Naruto-kun you'll catch a cold".

"I won't, you can trust me". Naruto put his hand on her shoulder pulling her close. Naruto emitted a warm layer of chakra keeping the two warm.

Naruto came up to a bench and smiled, "Chifuyu I'll be right back can you wait here for a second?"

"Sure". She smiled as she watched him walk into a convenient store. He walked out with a popsicle in hand. This wasn't just a normal popsicle it had two handles which meant it could be broken in half.

Naruto walked over and smiled, "Here, Chi-chan knows this. I'll be here for you when you need me, I promise you that. I know this seems like an ordinary popsicle but this popsicle with; the people I shared it with. It has helped shape who I am today, it taught me to be the best person I could be. So, then the people I who passed before me; who be who I am today. Their memories are always still alive".

Chifuyu accepted the kind gesture and smiled, "Naruto-kun, I'm glad I met you. I will remember this forever". Chifuyu walked up and hugged Naruto, she slowly moves back. She looked up at him staring into his sky-blue eyes, "You're an interesting person to understand, I can tell you're a good person. So please… take good care of me". She winked at him as she placed her lips on Naruto's with him kissing back.

The two slowly separated as Chifuyu put the popsicle into her mouth and happily licked away at it. Naruto did the same remembering Ero-Sennin along with Iruka-Sensei who helped him that day when Naruto was depressed over Ero-Sennin's death. It will hurt, Ero-Sennin was a more than just a pervy old sage. He was his Pervy Sage, his father-like figure. Naruto wiped a lone tear off his face as Chifuyu smiled, "Naruto-kun I promise to always be there for you too, in love, happiness, sadness, grief, pain, and sorrow. Heh, listen to me making me sound like I'm stating my wedding vows. I need a drink".  
"Ha, just like my Baa-Chan she always liked a good drink, wanna go the bar?" Naruto asked.

Chifuyu shook her head, "Maybe some other time, let's just spend the time we have left together". Chifuyu took that to hear, not to care what others think of her. Chifuyu leaned into Naruto's arms as he held her close. The two walked back to her place as they looked up at the sky. They stood underneath the lamppost that they met earlier. They watched as snowflakes began to fall.

"How is it snowing? It feels warm, but it's snowing?" Chifuyu said confused.

"Well maybe it's because I've been using my chakra to keep us warm, that's why". Naruto chuckled.

Chifuyu smiled, "Thank you Naruto-kun tonight has been the best night I've ever had. I look forward to next time". She walked up and kissed him on his lips. When they separated, they went back in for another kiss with Chifuyu enjoyed the softness of Naruto's lips more and more.

She went inside as Naruto waved her goodbye. Naruto began to make his way back to his dorm, "Ichika…Rinin I know you guys have been tailing us this entire time. Give me one good reason I shouldn't beat the crap out of you Ichika".

"HEY, WHY ARE YOU THREATENING ME AND NOT HER! IT WAS HER PLAN!" Ichika shouted.

"You idiot!" Rinin facepalmed.

Naruto chuckled as continued to walk as he went back to his dorm. He looked down at the storage seal in his hand. He also had another popsicle for Houki as well, she would be confused at first. However, she got the memo Houki and Chifuyu are good at reading between the lines. Naruto made his way back to the dorm is a stupid grin on his face. Naruto couldn't any happier with the way things have been now. He has two girls in his life who love him, he didn't think that they would agree to marry him. Depending on situations back in the elemental nation's polygamy was common for clans if they were low on people. Naruto knows that his mother Kushina was the princess of Uzushiogakure, she was next in line to become queen. Their leadership was a matriarch instead of a patriarch. It would switch off if the firstborn was a male or female. Something else he will have to explain to Houki and Chifuyu when the time came. They still need to learn of his childhood as well, they learned of his experience in war. Still another thing they are going to want to learn about him.

Naruto made his way inside of his room, "Houki I'm coming in". Naruto opened the door. He looked around confused as he made his way inside. Naruto started to reach out and sense for anyone in the room. He sensed five other energies in the room. Naruto got ready to fight for when he can, he kept his cool and walked in ready to fight. He turned the corner to his side of the room to find her tied up. Then four of the five rushed him from almost nowhere. They began to engage Naruto in combat with knives. They were indeed female and male, they had knives, and one had a gun. Naruto began to maneuver around them, he took one down my slamming their head against the ground. He did a quick backflip to avoid an attack from behind. Naruto grabbed the back of the head of the enemy who just tried to swing at him with a sword. Naruto kicked her forward as she slammed into one of her allies. Naruto rushed forward to intercept them.

"Stop it right there". The person said pointing a gun at Houki's head.

Naruto froze on the spot, _"What? Dammit that's why they kept me busy and I got distracted". _

Houki sat there frozen, "Naruto don't just keep going, I'll be fine!"

"Shut your mouth you damn bitch!" He hit Houki with the handle of his gun causing her to scream in pain with blood running down her face.

Naruto grit his teeth, "You asshole! Your so god damn dead for what!" Before Naruto could react, he was grabbed by to two of his allies and stabbed his neck with something. It was fast and quick, and Kurama inside of Naruto's seal began to filter the strong drug from Naruto's system. Kurama was surprised how strong it was, Naruto began to falter a bit feeling the strong effects.

Then a male walked up to Naruto as he was barely conscious, "I'm sorry about this Uzumaki-san but orders are orders. You must die". His hand transformed into a Mecha arm with a giant sword shoved through Naruto stomach.

Naruto let out a loud scream of pain as he began to feel the drug wear off. The drug helped keep the pain away began to fade, it lasted just enough for him be in a weakened state. Kurama in the seal was crapping his… furry ass trying to heal Naruto as fast as he could. Soon as everything started, they all flew the scene dropping Naruto to the ground with a puddle of blood running from his stomach. Houki was released from her ropes as she quickly ran over trying to put pressure on Naruto's stomach, "No! No! Naruto! Stay with me! STAY WITH ME!" Houki screamed.

Naruto laid there as Houki was putting pressure on his stomach. People came running into the room, Ichika and Rinin came running in as Ichika began to call for the paramedics. Naruto didn't know who they were, but they wanted him dead, but why? Naruto slipped into consciousness.

* * *

** Mindscape **

Naruto opened his eyes to find Kurama, "Hey what the hell happened?" He finally woke up.

"You worried us all kit, how are you feeling?" Kurama asked.

"I'm fine, but who were they? They were skilled and knew what they were doing". Naruto looked back, "Probably should have used the Susanoo I forget I have Sasuke's eyes".

"Well you couldn't have known, they took Houki hostage. They injected you with some drugs that I've never seen before. In this world, it seems there their technology is a lot more advance even their medicine was a lot more advanced than the elemental nation. It messes with your bodies function on the molecular level with your nerves so you couldn't use chakra". Kurama spoke, "Houki and Chifuyu have been by your side for four days straight".

"Four days!? I should have been up like the next day or two?" Naruto said shocked.

"Well I'm sorry, I've been repairing your kidney, your liver, and fixing your intestines! Remaking organs for you is a little hard to do! You should be a grateful brat!" Kurama yelled.

Naruto sighed, "Thanks for that furball, well I remember what Kami said about people wanting to start a war of some sort, but is it the war that we know of?"

"I'm not too sure, maybe the whole war thing was a ruse of some sort?" Kurama spoke.

"I don't know I think it just depends on what happens. Well, I will look into it more when we can, I just have a feeling that this won't be the last time we see them". Naruto sighs, "Kurama this is bad… I have people I care about. I don't want them to get hurt".

"Well do what you've always done, train, get stronger, and keep them close Naruto. Remember you can't save everyone". Kurama looked at him, "You can only do what you can, you always have done your best".

"Thank Kurama, I'm going to try waking up". Naruto left the mindscape.

* * *

** Real World **

Naruto slowly begins to stir as he sits up in bed. He finds Kurama laying on his lap. Naruto finds Houki on the bed sleeping next to him with her arm on his chest. He looked to his right to find Chifuyu even in bed with him. He was surprised that she would even do that. Naruto blushed, Houki and Chifuyu looked pretty damn cute when they slept. Naruto could also feel Houki's and Chifuyu's breasts on his chest. He blushed as Kurama smirked, _"Why don't you give them a squeeze?" _

"_Shut ya damn pervert". _Naruto eyes gazed back over towards their chests as he blushed. He unconsciously moved his hand to touch Chifuyu's chest. _"Wow… don't think I've ever". _Naruto pulled his hand away, he let a sigh out as he lifted his shirt. He saw the bandages and moved them a bit. He saw the large scar, "Well not to bad". Naruto found his eyes finding Chifuyu's chest again.

"You can touch if you want? Touch and squeeze all you like". Chifuyu opened one eye as she smirked at Naruto.

Naruto began to blush as he rubbed the back of his head, "I-I'm sorry I-I just you know… never".

"Touched a woman's breasts, I can show you so much more". Chifuyu winked at him as she pressed her lips against Naruto's. Naruto closed his eyes and slowly opened then to find Chifuyu with tears running down her face, "You stupid idiot". Chifuyu frowned, "I-I thought I lost you, you're the first man I've ever fallen in love with. When I thought it was possible to lose you… I-I didn't know what to think".

"I'm not going anywhere, Kurama healed me up". Naruto smiled.

"K-Kurama?" Chifuyu said confused.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you but Kurama is a big source of my power. He heals me in just about any injury I get. He repaired my organs and also regenerated part of my kidney and liver". Naruto smiled.

"Wow… I remember you telling me you were a Jinchuriki so the little fluff ball that runs around helps you?" Chifuyu asked.

"Yeah, he can switch between the seal, here, or into my I.S suit". Naruto chuckled, "He has been there since I was born and looked out for me. He really is just a furball".

Kurama on Naruto's lap grew a tick mark, "I have you know! I WAS THE KING OF ALL THE BIJUU! I WAS FEAR! HATED!"

"Loved". Chifuyu cut him off ignoring that he can talk and rubs behind his ear. Kurama became jelly as Chifuyu rubbed his ear.

Chifuyu chuckled, "Wow… he can talk that's something else, Naruto you also got something else talking". Chifuyu saw the large bulge in his hospital gown.

Naruto blushed, "I-I'm sorry I don't typically get like this. I can typically control myself better".

"It's okay, it makes me happy to know that I turn you on". Chifuyu kissed Naruto on his lips, "I'm so relieved that your okay".

"Thanks". Naruto smiled back giving her a grin.

"N-Naruto?" Houki spoke up as she saw Naruto awake with Chifuyu, "Naruto! Your okay!" Houki wrapped her arms around his neck happy, I'm so glad your okay! I was so worried about you!"

"It takes a lot more than a blade to kill me off". Naruto rubbed her head, "I'm too stubborn to die".

Houki snuggled up closer to Naruto with Houki doing the same, "Hey you two wanna do it? Threesome right here, right now?" Chifuyu winked at Naruto seductively.

Houki blushed red as she said nothing, "Umm not to be blunt… but uh what's a threesome?" Chifuyu and Houki both blushed and Chifuyu became quiet.

"I-Its having sex with three people at once". Chifuyu said cutely.

Naruto began to blush, "Okay we never went over things like this!"

"Y-You don't learn these things baka, you learn them later on". Chifuyu blushed.

Naruto smiled, "Well why don't we wait it's still too early I'm pretty damn tired".

"Well, he isn't saying he is tired". Chifuyu smirked as she snaked her way to his lower half.

Naruto flinched, "Chi-chan!"

"I won't be left out!" Houki grabbed it too.

"Houki-chan!" Naruto looked at her.

"Wow! You're pretty big Naruto, your shaft is so long it fits both of our hands". Chifuyu winked at him.

"Are… are we really about to do this?" Naruto asked.

"How about we just do oral?" Chifuyu snaked her head towards his lower half with Houki following while blushing.

They removed part of the hospital gown and found Naruto at full mast, "Wow your packing what seven-eight inches?" Chifuyu blushed seeing it for the first time. Houki could only stare at it blushing.

* * *

** Lemon **

Chifuyu began to lower her head as she began to lick Naruto's shaft. Naruto let out grunts as Houki followed suit, the two work on his lower half. Naruto couldn't believe this was happening to him at the moment. He watched as they licked, sucked, and bobbed their heads on his dick. Naruto groaned as Houki bobbed her head back and forth, "H-Houki I". Houki braced herself as she felt the load shoot into her mouth. She began to drink what she could and had some left in her mouth.

"Hey give me some". Chifuyu kissed Houki as she stole the rest of Naruto's semen into her mouth and swallowed.

Chifuyu licked her lips, "My turn". Chifuyu began to bob her head on Naruto again for a few minutes. Chifuyu could feel how big he was and wondered if it would fit inside of her. She kept bobbing her head and felt Naruto twitch. She began to bob her head fast wanting her reward. She soon felt the load shoot into her mouth as she swallowed what she could of Naruto's load. She went over and kissed Houki giving her the rest of the load.

Naruto couldn't believe this was happening. They only started dating a few days ago, _"Why are they so horny all of sudden?" _

"_May, or may not because of the close contact with the ladies, and I used my chakra to start releasing their hormones. Their levels are through the roof by the way. They have been holding themselves back for four days now". _Kurama smirked.

"_You sick perverted fox, Ero-Kitsune". _Naruto grunted, but then he saw Chifuyu straddle Naruto as she took her clothes off with Houki following, "Naruto… I want it". Chifuyu blushed.

"Yeah, I want you to be my first Naruto". Houki kissed Naruto as Chifuyu began to align Naruto's dick to her entrance.

"Naruto… we almost lost you, we want to do it with you at least once". Chifuyu began to lower herself feeling Naruto spreading her folds. Naruto let out grunts as he felt his head enter her lower half as she began to groan in pleasure. Once his head made his way inside, she felt him hit her wall.  
"You sure about this Chifuyu, we haven't dated for very long. I don't want you to". Before Naruto could finish Chifuyu slammed her hips down.

"I regret nothing". She pressed her lips against Naruto as she felt the blood trickle out of her vagina. She waited a few seconds and began to move her hips.

Naruto grunted feeling the tightness Chifuyu had, Naruto was grunting, "Y-You know… I-I don't want to get you p-pregnant yet". Naruto's breathing was increasing while Chifuyu was smiling and enjoying the pleasure. Houki crawled up and began to make out with Naruto as Naruto moved his hand as he grabbed Houki's and Chifuyu's breasts squeezing them earning moans from both of them.

Chifuyu kept moving her hips up and down on Naruto feeling complete bliss and happiness. She wanted to be with Naruto, after finding out that he was almost killed. She was almost lost it herself; she knows that she is typically calm. She didn't know what to do, she felt lost if Naruto died. She didn't even think Naruto could be killed with his power, but if it's possible then she was very scared. It was like losing a part of herself, losing Ichika would also hurt her really bad too. She has never been in love before either, wanting to keep Naruto close was important. She didn't want him to go away, she wanted him close because she loved him. Naruto didn't have much growing up and Chifuyu's parents abandoned her and Ichika for unknown reasons. Chifuyu can relate to Naruto on that, she wants to be with him and stay by his side.

"C-Chi-chan I'm going to". Naruto felt his dick twitching.

"It's okay today is a safe day". Chifuyu pressed down harder feeling the twitch from Naruto.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto shot his load out as Chifuyu moaned at the pleasure and the warmness Naruto had.

Chifuyu smiled, "N-Naruto I'm glad you were my first". Chifuyu leaned in and kissed Naruto.

"Naruto! My turn!" Houki leaped on Naruto kissing him as Chifuyu was getting ready to get off.

Then the light turned on, everyone stared at the person at the entrance. Naruto eyes went white with Houki and Chifuyu staring at the person, "N-Naruto! Houki! Chifuyu-nee! What the hell!"

* * *

** End of Lemon **

Ichika had a bloody nose as he fainted on the ground. Naruto deadpanned with Chifuyu blushing and Houki blushing as well. Houki knew she wasn't going to get her chance yet, but she will one day. Naruto sighed and felt bad for Ichika. He was screwing his sister when he walked in, "Well I hope he isn't too mad".

Chifuyu blushed, "Why would he care, it's my body and my life. I can do what I wish. I don't regret doing with you".

Houki frowned, "I'm assuming we will do it another time?" Houki asked.

"Y-Yeah if it's okay with you". Naruto smiled.

"Then I want a date for compensation". Houki got dressed and clung to Naruto hugging him. Chifuyu got dressed as well.

"I-I hope you enjoyed it Naruto-kun". Chifuyu had a cute smile on her face.

"I did Chi-chan I'd do it again". Naruto kissed her as Chifuyu left to get ready for the day.

"I'm going to kill Ichika, I had a do not disturb sign up". Chifuyu huffed dragging Ichika by his collar.

"I'm going to take a shower; I think you will be able to get out today". Houki smiled as she kissed him and left.

Naruto looked out the window to see Chifuyu waving to him as she left to take Ichika back to his dorm. Naruto let a sigh out and waved back, he looked back at what just happened and was still shocked that even happened.

* * *

** Later On **

Naruto was released from the hospital as he went back to his dorm. Naruto made his way through the hall of the dorm as he ran into Rinin, "Yo what's up Rinin". Naruto smiled.

"Where is Ichika? He disappeared this morning I don't know where he is!" Rinin shouted annoyed.

"Oh, well I just saw him at the hospital right now he is talking to his Chifuyu-sensei". Naruto pointed at her in the direction.

"Oh hey, whisker face". Rinin shouted back.

"Yeah what's up Fang Girl". Naruto said it with a smug look back.

"Cecilia keeps saying your powerful with your I.S unit I want to see if she right. I was hoping we could have a match tomorrow". Rinin smiled.

"Sure! Be a blast!" Naruto smiled, "I'll tell Chifuyu-sensei when I get the chance". Naruto began to walk back to his dorm.

* * *

** Next Day **

Naruto was in the loading room with his I.S outfit on. He was rearing and ready to go, "I can't wait this should be fun. Her I.S is a gen three, I wonder how mine will handle against hers".

"Hey, Naruto I got a quick question of what Generation is that?" Cecilia asked.

"My I.S generation doesn't specifically have one. It was custom built by my parents". Naruto smiled.

"Alright Naruto, she is out there and waiting good luck". Chifuyu had a small smile plastered on her face.

Naruto made his way out with his I.S with all the students where watching him and Rinin, "Well Fang Girl, you ready?"

"Yeah, I am! I'm going to beat you!" Rinin, "I'm going to be top of the school!" Rinin charged Naruto with her staff that had blades on opposite ends. She charged Naruto swing her Souten Gagetsu (雙天牙月) which is a pair of Chinese scimitar which could be combined to double-bladed form: with blades on both ends and the hilt between them.

Naruto smiled standing there as he blocked the attack with his sword, "Common you can hit harder than that. Houki-chan can hit harder than you without an I.S".

"What are you mocking me!" She broke the Souten Gagetsu in half to duel wield.

"Two can play it that game". Naruto split his sword in half and began to parry her attacks again. Naruto twisted his body around and slapped her with his tails slamming her into the ground.

Once she got back up, she found herself in a crater, "D-Damn that hurt". Rinin saw that her shield energy from 1,000 dropped to 900, "Take this!" She starts firing laser beams from her Thermal Diffusion Impact Cannons which allows the Shenlong to have 2 pairs of empowered impact cannons that can shoot out bullets covered in scarlet red flames, instead of the usually invisible shockwave bullets.

Naruto began to do flips easily with his I.S surprising Rinin on how flexible his I.S suit was. Naruto then rushed forward dodging her attacks. Naruto slid and then jumped and threw his sword at Rinin, "Let's try this on for your size!" **Hiraishin Mecha Level 1! **Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow lighting and appeared about Rinin.

Her eyes widen as she saw Naruto with a swirling ball of energy above her and slammed it against her I.S. She was sent flying as the sphere of energy then blew up eating away at the rest of her shield energy. The game was then quickly called to stop, "Winner by knock out Naruto Uzumaki". Chifuyu said with pride in her voice with Ichika standing next to her smiling.

Then there was an explosion that went off on the side. Naruto saw that a I.S was heading this way. Naruto was overall shocked by this, "I've never seen anything like that before! Crap! Rinin!"

Naruto rushed forward as he began to distract the random I.S unit as he was fending it off, "Rinin!" Ichika rani it towards the hang and went into his I.S he went in and grabbed Rinin.

Naruto was battling the I.S as it was unmanned, and Naruto couldn't sense any life in it. Then is dashed forward and punched Naruto towards the ground, "It's faster than I thought, Kurama you got any idea on what the hell this thing is? Ichika! Get out of here what do you think your doing!" Ichika charged forward with his I.S as he swung his sword at it. Ichika manage to cut the bot's arm off. It punched Ichika to the ground and began to fire a volley of attacks.

Ichika smirked, "How is your aim?"

"Perfect". Like that blue shots from the sky shot down on the I.S from Cecilia's Blue Tears.

The Robot was thought to be finished, "Ichika! Get out of there it's still alive!" Naruto shouted, but it was too later as Ichika took a blast head-on.

Naruto was mad as he quickly rushed forward deactivating his I.S suit, "NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Chifuyu, Houki, and Cecilia screamed. Naruto was almost a blur to everyone as he was hitting speeds faster than the eye can see.

"Ending this once and for all!" Naruto rushed forward as his body began to glow as he turned on his six path's sage mode. With his eyes changing to the Mangekyou Sharingan as he created a half Susanoo as he manifested the chakra sword. They all saw the purple being that had two swords as it swung its sword and cut the I.S unit half. Then Naruto used the sword and spun it reverse and stabbed the blade through the head of the I.S unit. Naruto let a sigh out as he deactivated his eyes and let a sigh out. His Susanoo disappeared leaving questions for Rinin and Cecilia. Chifuyu and Maya were shocked at Naruto's power, Chifuyu knew some of them, but not all of them.

* * *

** At Hospital **

Naruto was sitting in the hospital room with Rinin, Cecilia, and Maya all staring at Naruto in confusion. Chifuyu sighed, "Whatever Naruto decides to share here is secret information I don't want spoke outside of here. It can be dangerous, and the world can't know about Naruto too much. We're lucky that we evacuated all the eyes before they saw Naruto".

Naruto thought about it, "I think it's easier if I showed everyone than told. We can do it once Ichika wakes up be better if he heard this too. He is my friend I want him to know just how I am".

Like that the group waiting for Ichika to wake up. Rinin was in the room watching over him, "I don't understand what Rinin sees in Ichika…". Chifuyu crossed her arms under breasts. Naruto gulped remembering that night that Houki and Chifuyu shared together.

* * *

**With Ichika and Rinin **

Ichika slowly woke up finding Rinin super close to his face. Ichika blushed, "R-Rinin what happened? Are you alright? Is the I.S thing gone?"

"I'm fine Ichika, Naruto defeated it with some weird purple samurai being". Rinin said confused.

"What are you talking about?" Ichika asked.

"Naruto exited from his I.S suit and began to run at the I.S and speeds our couldn't keep up with. Before we knew it defeated the I.S using some purple samurai thing". Rinin still said shocked, "Naruto isn't a normal human that's for sure".

"Well human or not Naruto is still my best friend I won't let anyone else or anything stop me". Ichika smiled, "So uhhh Rinin there is something I need to ask you".

"What's that? You remember that promise we made those years ago. When we were kids and you wanted to become a better cook". Ichika looked her seriously.

Rinin smiled, "Yeah! That one! Do you remember!"

Ichika smiled, "No not exactly me, but Naruto did tell me what you were saying. If I really did make that promise, if you became a better cook. Then I would be your husband and you be my wife. That was the promise wasn't it?" Ichika smiled.

Rinin blushed pushing her two pointer fingers together, "Y-Yeah it was… geez took another person and a lot time for you to figure it out… baka".

Ichika smiled rubbing the back of his head, "Rinin I-I don't mind dating you, honestly I would feel the same way on how you feel about me. When you left, I was really upset, I missed you".

Rinin's eyes widen and began to water, "R-Really?"

"Yeah, if you want we can try dating for a while if it makes you feel better". Ichika scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Yes! Yes! I've been waiting to hear that from you for so long!" Rinin wrapped her arms around Ichika's neck.

"Sorry to break up this romantic event for you two, but you guys ready to talk?" Naruto asked.

Rinin sat down, "Yeah, we're ready when you are".

"Alright then, I need you all to stare into my eyes". Naruto's eyes began to spin into crimson red eyes with a black dot in the center and three tomoes spinning in a circle. They began to more until his right eye turned to pinwheel and his left eye to a purple ripple pattern with nine tomoes. **Tsukuyomi! **

**A/N: That's it! Now I know Tsukynomi, Sasuke didn't get that, but this is a fanfic! So, I am god in this world. I decided that Naruto can use Tsukynomi, just for plot continence, now I got a question. How does Naruto find out Charles is actually a girl? Naruto walks in on her as she taking a bath? Naruto straight out asks why she is pretending to be a he. You guys tell me how to write the next chapter! Depends how many reviews I get depends when the next chapter comes out! See ya! TitanFall007 OUT! Ja Ne! **


	7. Life and Love

Life and Love

**Yeet back with another chapter! I am going to do a basic rundown about who Naruto is for this set of characters. This is where everyone will learn who Naruto really is, then how he appeared in their world. What the reason for him being sent to this world was for.**

* * *

**Tsukynomi **

Everyone watched as the world faded into nothing but red and black. Everyone turned their heads to see Naruto before them. Instead of the academy clothing, Naruto typically wears. He was wearing a much different outfit than normal. Only Ichika, Maya, and Chifuyu recognized the outfit he first wore when he arrived. He was wearing a T-shirt or mesh armor underneath. While retaining the swirls and orange pants, the blue pieces of his outfit changes to black: his forehead protector, sandals, and orange jacket, the black color showing more prominence than the blue did originally, "W-Woah Naruto you look completely different!" Houki said shocked.

Cecilia was just as confused, "Naruto what is this place?" Everyone looked at their surroundings as they find themselves in the village hidden in the leaves.

"As you must know, this is the world from which I came. This before the war that took place in my world". Naruto said as he looked back at the Hokage Mountain. Chifuyu saw the faces carved into the mountain and had the utmost respect for them.

"You mean you're from a different WORLD!" Ichika said shocked along with Rinin and Cecilia's jaws dropping.

"Yes, I am in this world we were shinobi's trained at the age of 8. We learned to harness our body's inner power known as chakra". Naruto held his hand out as a Rasengan formed in his hand.

"Hey! You've used that in our battle!" Cecilia remembered their fight on how he beat her.

"Indeed, but that was a Rasenshuriken. This is a Rasengan but it still the same concept, anyways. I wanted to show you where I came from, you need to know that I came here to your world after I saved my world. She was some psychopathic woman who wanted her chakra back, I don't understand it all. However, all you need to know is after the war I had to fight my best friend to save him from himself. H-He ended up dying… it's not what I wanted, but it ended up that way. Which is why I have his eyes, Kami, I mean yes, the actual Kami. Sent me to your world to save it from a war". Naruto said seriously.

"W-what! A war!" Ichika jumped.

Chifuyu's attention was all to listening to Naruto, "Well how do I put it, there are people in the world specifically men. Who are unhappy knowing that only females can pilot I.S suits. However, since of the recent development of me being one. Well, thanks to Kami-sama she made Kurama. The little ball of fluff you see running around".

Once Naruto said that a massive nine-tailed fox came walking up behind Naruto, "What's up everyone". He held his paw up and smiled.

Everyone jumped back in fear, "Y-You mean that little guy! I-Is this guy! T-Their height is so different!" Ichika backed up shocked.

"Correct, but I can channel small amounts of chakra. I can also control it to take on a small form". He disappeared in a puff of smoke as he was a miniature version again.

"Anyways, I want to explain who I am to you guys. I understand I have been able to do questionable stuff that needs to be explained. I don't like to keep secrets from friends, especially the ones that I care about". Naruto smiled as Chifuyu blushed with Houki.

Cecilia looked at Houki and Chifuyu, "W-Wait a second! Don't tell me! NO way! They got ahead of me!" Cecilia walked up to Naruto, "You mean to tell me you either dating Houki or Orimura-sensei!"

Naruto had a sweat drop appear, "Well you see I".  
"Naruto I thought you were seeing both of them". Ichika said confused.

Rinin facepalmed along with Chifuyu and Houki. Naruto let a long sigh out as Cecilia began to go off on a tangent and scream. She began to call him a pervert and a womanizer. That was quickly shut down by Chifuyu slapping her across the face, "I have you know it that I actually enjoy being with Naruto. He has treated us quite fairly, and polygamy in his world is quite common".

"Is that true?" Cecilia asked.

"Well… actually yeah… so is incest". Naruto was shocked Chifuyu got that right.

'W-What! I was just talking out of my ass! Huh! Who knew!" Chifuyu was shocked.

"Well, that's because there were clans in my village. Each clan had special ninjutsu that they could use. They liked to keep their clan secrets and jutsus inside of the main house. So, they used their main branch a.k.a cousins to keep Genkai Kekkai in the clan only. When there was only one or two remaining clan members left. To prevent the clan from dying out, the person would be suited with multiple woman or men to have as many kids. So, it keeps the clan from dying out. That is known as the clan restoration act, or also known as the CRA. That was something I was part of since I am the last Uzumaki and Namikaze". Naruto smiled, "Well that's enough of that let's get into the main reason. Why I am here, simple to help stop a war". Naruto smiled, "I want you guys to know who I am, so we have that trust". Naruto smiled.

"N-Naruto if you don't mind me asking… what type of childhood did you have?" Houki asked curiously.

Naruto grew a little quiet knowing that he was going on a touchy subject, "I-I'd rather not talk about it… it be easier to show you". Naruto snapped his fingers as they transitioned to a memory.

Currently, Naruto was five years old was locked outside of the orphanage. At the worse time possible because it was October 10th. The day Naruto was born, also the day the angry civilians went on things called, 'Night Hunts' which we basically hunt to torture Naruto.

Everyone watched as the angry civilians cornered the little Naruto. Houki and the others stared in shock and horror. Meanwhile, Chifuyu was tightening her fist in anger and rage. Ichika wanted to throw up along with Rinin and Cecilia. Maya had tears, Houki was holding onto Naruto's arm the entire time. Chifuyu watched with a frown on her face, "You know… if I was there I would give them all a piece of my mind". She said angrily.

Soon the scene shifted to the regular scenery of Konoha, "If you can picture that… think that happening continuously until I was the age of twelve. That's why my ninja career kicked off, that's when I was able to defend myself". Naruto gave a small smile, "I grew up without any parents. I grew up without knowing the love of a father or a mother. Which is why it's hard to be happy all the time ya know? Which is why I do what I do, so people can recognize who I am. A lot of the villagers saw me as a monster, a demon if you will it. Wasn't until I defeated an enemy known as Pein is until they recognized me as a hero. Many began to like me, but not everyone still liked me, that's when I was seventeen. It took until during the war for everyone to love me and appreciate me. Even still, people don't like me… a lot don't like us".

"What do you mean us?" Ichika asked nervously with the other not wanting to know.

"I was a Jinchuriki". Naruto looked at them as Kurama sat on his head.

"Human sacrifice?" Cecilia had a shiver run down her back.

"Yes, you see Kurama, my little fluffy friend, over here. They are known as Tailed Beast with mass amounts of chakra and power. The villages used them for power, so by learning to seal them into humans. They created Jinchurikis which were human sacrifices for war. If the person could talk and negotiate terms with the tailed beast. They could share power together and grow stronger. However, the military only ever saw us as weapons. The people… well, they viewed us as a demon… monsters… you know what sometimes I can't help but agree. Not knowing what things are causes fear, they didn't know much about Fuinjutsu. Many follow, many don't search for the truth, and not many look to try to see the person for who they are. All they see is a monster because their hates blind them". Naruto had a small smile as he looked down. Houki and Chifuyu could see the brightness in Naruto's eyes dim. His shiny golden hair that always shimmered dimmed and seemed dull. Naruto had a dark past, they all understood what type of life he had.

"As much as I don't want to know, how were you treated in the village". Chifuyu asked not wanting to really know the answer.

Naruto let a sigh out, "Well the day I was born before I became a Genin of Konoha. The villagers on my birthday, they would go o hunting parties".

"Hunting?" Cecilia said nervously.

"Parties". Houki said with Cecilia worried about the reason.

Renin and Ichika stood quietly with Chifuyu, with Maya trying to lose her emotions, "It was simple it was the day where the civilian counsel would keep the one person who could save e. His name was Hiruzen Sarutobi, one of the few people to care about me. During those days the council would keep him busy along with the Anbu. I would be vulnerable, during the first few years I would be thrown out of the orphanage on that day. I would have to defend myself, that kept happening until I was five once I was thrown out".

"W-Wait when did this start?" Chifuyu asked nervously.

"Well, it started at four, then continued even after since I was kicked out. All the way until I even hit the age of about ten is when it stopped. I didn't have the required chakra to help protect myself". Naruto smiled, "I think that's enough you guys can get the picture of how I had to grow up. Trying to get living necessities were difficult, they would sell me rotten and spoiled food. That or they would completely overcharge me for a simple apple". Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "But once I grew up and grew stronger, it took a lot of hard work to get where I am today. I lost good people along the way, but I still feel like I failed them. However, I know that they are happy knowing I am here and safe. I'm helping this world with its own war". Naruto let a sigh out as the scene changed to the top of the Hokage Monument.

Everyone saw the scene was the sun going down and little Naruto was sitting on the top of one of the heads. Little Naruto watched the sunset, the real Naruto watched the sunset as well, "I never got to be Hokage… I don't think I ever will. So, I'll aim for something else. I may not know what that is, but I do want to find out".

Houki and Chifuyu walked up grabbing each one of Naruto's arms and lean in. They both plant a kiss on his cheek causing him to blush, but Cecilia was upset, "What! When have you two get so close to Naruto!"

Chifuyu smirked, "Oh? We've been with Naruto for some time now Alcott". Chifuyu then had a smug look on her face, "What's wrong? Do you want to be able to be this close to Naruto?" Chifuyu asked.

Houki blushed, "Orimura-Sensei I don't think you need to brag too much".

Cecilia began to show how upset she was, "Mou Naruto if you're with those two how come I can't be with you!"

"I-I never said you couldn't, but I mean, you need to understand here your putting me in a tight spot. I'm already with Houki and Chifuyu but being with more than one was tough since I liked both of them. They came to a census and agreed that I can be with them both, but I don't know how they feel about more than two!" Naruto began to panic; he didn't know how Chifuyu or Houki was going to act.

"Naruto get us out of here, we need to talk to you". Chifuyu sighed as Naruto dropped the jutsu allowing everyone to wake up.

* * *

**Real World **

Everyone woke up with Chifuyu blushing, she took out her computer. She began typing in her password and logged on, "I've recently have received emails from our higher-ups. They have recently discovered that there are girls who have a higher aptitude for flying I.S units. The stronger the blood ties are with other I.S pilots that being Naruto and Ichika. The government has requested the heads of the I.S community request the males who can pilot I.S. Are eligible to have multiple partners to produce more I.S pilots hopefully being more of the male variety". Chifuyu began to spat and dislike what they were trying to do.

"Wait you mean they want us to have more than on girlfriend!" Ichika said confused.

"That's not all Ichika, this is a very similar rule back in my world. What the world powers want are more males in the I.S mainly the I.S pilots are female. They want to use our children as living weapons. That's something that is not sitting well with me". Naruto said angrily this is exactly what the CRA like back in the elemental nations.

Houki didn't think of it like that, she blushed at the idea of children with Naruto. Chifuyu blushed at the idea of children as well. Chifuyu already knew what it was meant by this email. She was even surprised that the board would even send this to her, she would have to inform the rest of the school eventually. Naruto sat and thought about this, "Chifuyu do you really know for sure that it was indeed by the head of the school? I thought this school was not bound by any other countries or companies".

"Yes, that's regularly true, but this is different. It was an order by my superiors, which is out of ordinary. I'll see what I can do, but I can't be sure what it is". Chifuyu gripped her fist tighter, but Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. She relaxed as she let a breath out, "Be prepared I'm going to be making the announcement tomorrow".

Cecilia frowned, "So… Naruto does that mean you don't have any feelings for me?" Cecilia asked as Chifuyu began to walk to do what she can about this email.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he saw Chifuyu leaving, she looked back at him. She gave him a smile and nod, with that Naruto smiled, "Well… I'm not so sure Cecilia, not like I know you're a bad person. You just need to understand that we're all on even ground. No one is better than either of us. We're all the same".

Cecilia knew she had a large ego and always thought of herself as the best. Trying to break free of that thought would be hard, her parents were so harsh on her. Her mind wandered to Naruto's past on how he had to grow up without parents. Cecilia wasn't on great terms with her because they wanted her to do other things. They wanted her to do more with her I.S then attend a school. Her father was highly against it, and her mother would never stick up or even try to reason with her father. The father hated the idea of her being an I.S, but her abilities proved that she was adept to use an I.S. That's why she was accepted and she was given an I.S.

Cecilia smiled, "I-I know I can have a really big ego, but I really do mean well".

"Let me guess you found it hard to make friends?" Naruto smiled, "Everyone kept treating you like a princess because you were the ace of England. No one would ever look at you as Cecilia, everyone saw you as Cecilia Alcott. England's Ace who was strong to take down an instructor". Naruto knew where she was going with this.

Cecilia was pretty shocked by this, "H-How did you know that?"

Naruto smiled, "It's more the opposite of what you had. You had the attention, but yet no one treated you like a normal girl. It's just like me, but a tad bit different. For me, I was treated like a monster that no one cared about. All I wanted was people to notice me and acknowledge me, but I still wanted people to treat me like a normal person. You were treated like a celebrity, but not a normal person. I was treated like a monster, but not like a normal person". Naruto figured out that they must have had different backstories, but they still had the same need. The need to be treated like a normal person, no one would judge them because of their status.

Houki shook her head knowing that Naruto was going to get to Cecilia like this. Naruto just has a way with words being able to change anyone. For some unknown reason, Naruto has the power to draw people towards him. The power to make everyone smile, be happy and be able to make a friend. Rinin and Ichika watched this in more awe learning more and more about Naruto. Naruto always seemed like a cheerful person who always seemed to lead a good life. Yet to think he had a dark was preposterous, to think he came from a different world was even crazier.

Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze was one hell of a person to understand.

* * *

**Next Day **

Naruto made his way to class with Houki walking with him. The two arrived in class and took their seats quickly following Chifuyu and Maya walked in, "Hello everyone, I know it's quite strange for this. I would like to introduce you guys to a new transfer student. He is also a male I.S pilot".

Soon an androgynous male with long blonde hair that is tied up in a ponytail. He had purple eyes and was wearing the standard male schooling attire. Naruto was sitting there staring at the new student, "Bonjour my name is Charles Dunois, I am a representative of France. I hope we all get along this year together!" Charles gave everyone a cute smile.

Naruto knew something was off, he sent chakra to his nose. He got a good whiff of Charles when he went to sit down. Kurama was on his lap, _**"How interesting this Charles is much like our dear friend Haku right?" **__"You got that right Kurama, she might have male looks and the outfit too. However, Charles Dunois is no male. Our friend is not a he but it's a she, which makes me wonder why she is pretending to be a he". _Naruto thought to himself. Kurama hopped off Naruto's lap as he walked up and hopped up onto Charles's desk, "Crap I'm sorry, Kurama stop bothering the new student".

Charles chuckled, "Please don't worry about it, I find him quite cute". Charles began to rub behind Kurama's ear, _**"Yep! She is a keeper Naruto she definitely knows how to give good ear rubbings". **__"Stupid fox". _Naruto mentally said as he sat back down in his seat.

"Alright class listen up, this is being distrusted as well to the other classes. I have to bring bad news to the boys in the academy. By our school, the headboard agreed that the males of the I.S academy in the future have to take on multiple partners. It's a heads up I must give everyone because traits from males who can use I.S units are wanted. Now I don't want any of my students popping out children left and right. You better control yourselves you three". Chifuyu stated angrily mainly glaring at Naruto. Naruto began to sweat, wait didn't she signal him to try to make Cecilia happy last night!?

* * *

**Later On **

Naruto came back to his dorm to find Houki moving her stuff out, "Houki! W-What!? Where are you going!?"

Houki frowned, "Since there is another male I.S I had to move out! I don't know why they didn't move Rinin from Ichika's room instead!" Houki said upset.

Naruto placed his hand on her head and began to pat Houki's head, "Don't worry Houki I still love you". He whispered the last part which caused her to blush, "You want to do a date night Saturday?"

Houki began to blush harder, "F-Fine then! J-Just doesn't be late! Five O'clock at the fountain!" She stammered walking away blushing.

"You got it". Naruto chuckled as Houki left.

Soon Charles came by with his belongings, "Hello Naruto it's nice to meet you, as you can see we are going to be roommates. I hope we can become friends".

Naruto smiled back, "Same here". Naruto helped Charles bring his bags in as Naruto decided to get to know Charles. Naruto wanted to give it a day or two before he asks. Naruto wanted to make sure Charles was comfortable to talk to Naruto when Naruto asks why he is pretending to be a boy.

* * *

**Two Days Later **

Naruto and Charles were at the arena in their personal I.S suits. Charles wanted to spar with Naruto so he could gauge his strength. Charles's I.S was **called Raphael-Revive Custom **II. Naruto was with his sword ready to fight, Charles had his guns active and ready to fight. I.S was named Naruto and Charles started with Naruto moving quickly to dodge Charles's barrage of bullets. That was easy for Naruto dodge, but Charles was very good with his guns and shot ahead of Naruto. This forced Naruto to flip forward to evade his shots.

Naruto appeared behind Charles delivering a slice to his back with his sword. Charles was able to roll forward, while he rolled forward, he shot his gun. This hit Naruto causing him to back up, Naruto put his hands together as clones appeared. They all charged at Charles which confused him, he shot one of them as they disappeared in a puff of smoke. He worried but they were fakes, which he then proceeded to rush past them. However, one of them landed a solid punch on his I.S leg which sent him tumbling back. Naruto then appeared in front of Charles, **Rasengan! **Naruto rammed his spiraling sphere of energy which ate away at the remaining shield energy that Charles had.

Charles barely had time to react, those clones of his were able to hit him. Charles I.S turned off and so did Naruto's. Naruto helped Charles up as they went back to the changing rooms. Naruto watched as Charles grabbed his clothes and went towards the stalls to change. Naruto knew what he was doing, he was going to ask him since the two began to bond really well.

Once the two changed and head back to their room. Naruto went ahead and took a shower then Charles did. Naruto went to his bed to wait for Charles to change, once he was out and in his Pjs. Naruto sat back up in his bed with Kurama in his lap rubbing his ears. Charles smiled, he liked having Kurama and sees Kurama like a pet for them, "Hey Charles I need to ask you something". Charles looked at Naruto and smiled back, Charles like how close the two have gotten, "Yeah Naruto is there anything else you want to learn about France? You seem quite interested in it".

Naruto smiled, "Well I mean common! The way you talk about France it sounds amazing! Well, let me get to my question Charles! I need to know… why are you pretending to be a guy when clearly you're a girl".

Charles kept smiling until he heard the question. He stared at Naruto for a second and had a blank look on his face, "Huh… what".

Naruto sighed, "Charles I know you're a girl that you're pretending to be a guy".

Charles's eyes widen in fear, "H-How did you! H-How did you find out!" Charles began to panic with worry and sweat running down her neck.

Naruto smiled, "Charles… I don't mind really and don't worry about it. Charles, you seem like a really good person. I think you and I get along really well Charles, I think you're a person who would only lie because someone is forcing you". Naruto knew there was more behind her motives. He wanted to know why she was doing this because Haku did the same thing back in the wave.

Charles's face began to sadden as she looked at the ground, "I-I have to do this so I could steal information about your I.S and Ichika's Byakushiki. My father was forcing me to do so, he wanted me to go undercover as a spy. I am the daughter of one of my father's mistresses and when she died. He took me in and gave me a home, but he did nothing but work. He then learned that I could pilot an I.S and he wanted me to infiltrate the I.S academy as a boy. That's that then… I'm sorry for lying to you all this time Naruto. I feel bad for having to lie to you but telling you has made me feel better".

Naruto nodded his head understanding her words were true and honest. Naruto smiled, "Well that's fine with my Charles, I don't mind at all. You came clean and told me the truth, I don't know what type of father you have, but I can damn well say he isn't the greatest. Since you're at the I.S academy you don't have to worry about your father. Charles, I was going to do this regardless. I make enough money to the point where I can buy myself my own house. If need be, I can make sure you stay safe even after the I.S academy. Tell me… do you really want to go back to your father? He was just trying to use you; did he even care about your mother?"

Charles looks down upset, "The thing is when I learned who he was, all I thought about was making him proud. My mother told me not to lie to others, but yet my father makes do it, I hate it. Yet, I almost feel like I should be grateful for him helping me and taking me in".

"Bullshit! He is only using you for your power as an I.S pilot Charles, think about it. He is using you as a tool, once you've had your use. I can see him throwing you away! There a person I knew, and she did the same thing as you. She pretended to be a boy when she was a girl. Granted her situation was a little different. She dressed like a boy to keep the men away from her. There are men out there in the world who would do anything to satiate their carnal desires. So, she pretended to be a girl, however he only goal was to serve her master. She would gladly lay her life down for him. Because he saved her and raised her, but she never looked at herself like a person. She only looked at herself like a tool, when I beat her. She wanted me to kill her because she was no longer useful to her master. She considered herself a broken tool that can't be fixed! Please… don't you damn tell me that you owe that bastard anything!" Naruto said this with rage, sadness, and pure disgust in his voice.

Charles had no idea who this person was the other day. He was so much more different; he is typically his happy to go self. Naruto was always a ray of sunshine, he even made it where Charles forgot that she was he, "N-Naruto this person… what happened?"

Naruto looked down upset, "She ended up dying".

Charles was a little worried, but she wasn't too sure if she would die. However, she knew that her father didn't seem to care about showing any type of fatherly love to her. He was always too engrossed in his own work to worry about her. Charles knew that if she went back that her life would be boring. Naruto was offering her to help her and free her from this, "N-Naruto how do I know I can trust you".

Naruto smirked, "Well here is the thing, you can't trust me. Until I can feel it in your heart that you can trust me. I will show you something that will give me complete trust in me, but I need to know. Before I show you, you can trust me without question".

Charles her eyes and thought about it. She had no idea who Naruto really was, but she knew if she went home. Her father would be angry, but of all the time he now wants her. Only because she had an I.S aptitude, he never wished her a happy birthday. He was never there for holidays; he was would do nothing. All she did was train and train to get stronger. He only cared about her combat abilities. Charles opened her eyes and smiled, "Naruto… when we're alone you think you could call me Charlotte". Charles this time had a girly smile on her face.

Naruto smiled, "Charlotte, now that's a proper and pretty name".

"Well… can you promise me you would protect me Naruto?" Charlotte asked him with sincerity.

"Yes, I promise you. I promise you on my nindo way". Naruto randomly pulled a forehead protector and tied it to his head.

"Yes, I do". Charlotte said with sincerity in her voice and Naruto could tell she was telling the truth.

Naruto smiled as he crossed his fingers as the privacy and silencing seals were placed up in the room. Naruto's body began to glow a golden chakra, he had thick distinguishable black lines on his body, "So… where do I start?" Naruto smiled as Charlotte looked at Naruto in shock. She could feel the warmness coming off of Naruto. His energy was calm, inviting, and warm. He had an aura that seemed like a blanket that wanted to protect her.

* * *

**Time Skip Saturday **

Naruto was making his way towards the fountain and arrived at 4:50 pm waiting for Houki. Naruto waited for a bit then saw Houki coming. Naruto smiled at her outfit; she was wearing a white short-sleeve shirt with a collar. With denim blue pants that came to her knees. She had her hair usually up in a ponytail with her green and black ribbon, "Wow Houki you're looking really cute".

Houki blushed as she grabbed his arm, "Common let's go!" She cheered with her arm in the air in a fist ready to go.  
Naruto Houki made their way first to the zoo. Which was new for Naruto as Houki dragged him everywhere. They went to visit reptiles, they saw bears, polar bears, panda bears, giraffes, and many other creatures. Soon, they made their way over towards the aquatic area where they saw all the first was a giant shark. Naruto thought it was pretty amazing to see, but Houki was a little scared by its size. Naruto kept his arms wrapped around her as they made their way to the penguins. Naruto and Houki were randomly picked from the crowd, and they got to feed the penguins.

Houki thought they were adorable and began to feed them fish. She thought it was fun and was on the other side of the exhibit. They were so soft and fluffy, "Ahhh! What does it want!" Naruto began to freak out.

Houki began to chuckle and laugh, "Naruto! Penguins are harmless! They just want the fish in your hand!"

"Oh yeah! How do I know if they want to poke my eye out! Look at their beaks! Look at them in general! You can tell they are evil!" Naruto flared his nostrils as he tossed the fish into the air. The penguin caught it in its mouth, then all the penguins had their attention at Naruto began to internally panic. Houki and the rest found it funny, Houki was laughing harder because back in Naruto's world he was considered one of the strongest!

Naruto didn't realize it, but Kurama was purposely drawing chakra nature. Thanks to Naruto infusing it with his own chakra. Kurama learned to absorb it, if Naruto would have felt it. He would blame Kurama, but he was in too much of a panic! The penguins all began to pile up on Naruto, one of them were males trying to mate with him too! Kurama began to roar with laughter in the seal, _"HEY WHAT HELL! YOUR DRAWING CHAKRA NATURE IN!" _Kurama kept laughing until Naruto stood up. Kurama was laughing too hard and stopped absorbing nature chakra. Naruto quickly slammed large red Japanese style gates on top of Kurama stopping his movement. Kurama kept laughing as a tear ran down his face, _**"Worth it". **__"Stupid Fox" _Naruto yelled.

Houki was laughing as Naruto stood up embarrassed, even the zookeepers were confused. Penguins never try to breed with other species unless it's their own! Once that was over Houki and Naruto left with Houki still making fun of Naruto. The two went for lunch, Naruto left to get some chicken wraps from a store. Naruto got himself a spicy buffalo chicken wrap and Houki got a crispy chicken wrap with hot sauce on the side. Naruto came back with the food to find annoying guys trying to hit on Houki. Naruto waited because he knew that Houki was strong. One grabbed her shoulder, but Houki's last nerve snapped. She grabbed his arm throwing him over her shoulder. He fell into a pile of mud. The others went to attack, but that's when naruto stepped in.

He blocked their punches and kicks with a single leg with the food still in his hands, "You know it's quite rude to team on one on three". Naruto quickly spun his body around giving one of them a roundhouse kick to the face, "Oops I've must have calculated incorrectly, I think this much be an off day for me". Naruto sighed.

"Y-You damn bastard!" The last thug pulled a knife out and tried to stab at Naruto.

"This is why rock always beats scissors!" Naruto swung his fist hard the knife snapping it two, Naruto quickly handed Houki the food, "Why don't you and your lackies take this elsewhere".

Just then there was a gunshot heard from behind Naruto. Naruto turned his head to find Houki holding her shoulder. Naruto stared at the man who shot the gun, guns are supposed to be illegal in japan. Naruto knelt down ignoring the men who shot the bullet. Naruto placed a seal that created a barrier that made them disappear. No one could see or hear inside; Naruto's body began to glow with a golden chakra as he quickly incinerated the bullet. Then gave her some chakra to help close the wound up.

To think that they would resort to guns was sad. Naruto disappeared in a blur knocking out the two other lackies quickly. They were beginning to wake up, and Naruto began to walk towards the guy who shot the bullet, "Pathetic… the lot of you, you shot my girl. You hurt her! That's a mistake YOUR GOING TO LIVE TO REGRET!" Naruto began to walk quickly to the guy with the gun, he fired four bullets. Naruto caught them, then Naruto appeared in front of him with the barrel of the gun to his mouth, "Shoot it… I dare you". Naruto stared the man in the eyes.

The man screamed, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He fired the gun.

Naruto didn't even need to flick his head back; Naruto was holding the fired bullet in his mouth. He bit hard and smashed the bullet to pieces with his teeth, "Pathetic!" Naruto grabbed his face with his careful hands. Naruto lifted him off his feet then slammed his head into the ground, he didn't kill him. However, when he woke up they were going to have headaches for a very long time.

Naruto and Houki fled the scene without anyone recognizing who they were. Naruto sighed and checked to make sure Houki was alright, "I'm fine Naruto for the last time". Houki chuckled.

"I-I'm sorry you got hurt, I didn't even sense him get up. I thought you had him taken care of". Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Houki smiled, "Well you lost track of him because you thought I took him out. It's okay Naruto, I don't blame you, I thought I took him out too. However, that's why I have you right?" Houki went on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips. Naruto returned the favor and hugged her figure, "H-Hey Naruto… can tonight be my night?" Houki asked seductively.

"For someone who calls Ichika or I a pervert, you certainly are one yourself". Naruto smirked as Houki blushed, "S-Shut up baka".

* * *

**Lemon **

Naruto and Houki entered a hotel for the night to stay together. Naruto placed up silencing seals and privacy barriers. Houki quickly pushed Naruto no the bed as she untied her ribbon and let her hair down. Houki and Naruto began to have a heated make-out session with Houki moving her hands up Naruto's chest. She could feel every muscle, his pecs, his abs, everything his body had to offer was at her hand.

Houki kept kissing Naruto as she pulled his shirt off. She began to kiss his body admiring every inch of it. She moved her hand all over his chiseled and toned body. Naruto was currently removing her shirt which Houki happily removed and she quickly shed her bra. Naruto was gently feeling her large mounds of happiness. He wondered if they were bigger than Baa-chan's. Naruto smiled as he felt her nipples, "Look at that look who is already turned on". Naruto chuckled; Naruto could see her slightly labored breathing. Naruto kept moving her mounds around while moaning.

Houki eagerly took his pants off and helped free his member from the prison of his underwear. She watched as the eight-inch grow to ten inches, "N-Naruto! Did you get bigger!?" Houki wondered just how much he would be stretching her. She swore she felt the folds of her pussy quiver in excitement.

"I don't know maybe I did". Naruto pulled Houki in for another kiss as he put his hand around her slim and curvaceous body. Naruto kissed her neck and towards her collar bone placed a Hickie on her collar. Houki returned the favor placing the hickie at the same spot on Naruto's collar.

Houki went towards Naruto's member and began to lubricate his length as best as she could. She put the head of it on her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip. She began to lick and kiss his tip. It wa sour, but not half bad for her tastes. She then began to bob her head on his dick sucking on it. She moaned at the pleasure of sucking and pumping his dick at the same time. Naruto moaned the head she was giving she looked up at him with a cute look, "H-Houki!"

Houki took her mouth off and smiled licking her lips, "It's okay give it to me". She kissed his testicles and popped his member back into her mouth.

Houki began to tease the tube of Naruto's dick with her tongue and worked her way father down his penis taking in at least five inches, "H-Houki! I'm!" Naruto didn't put his hand on her head. Houki clamped down not using her teeth, but her cheek and lip muscles to make sure she was still latched on. She was given her prize once Naruto groaned as she felt his juices fill into her mouth. He kept shooting ropes after ropes, once she pulled her head off it kept flying in the air onto her face and breasts. Naruto was breathing heavily with Houki licking up and eating what she could. When she finished the last line her lip quivered and smiled, "Tasty Naruto, but I think it's time to get to the main course".

Naruto laid on his back with Houki straddling him, "Houki I can give you a beak I can".

"I-I can do it!" She said and Naruto said nothing more as he was ready for her. Houki began to lower her hips down with his dick already aligned with pussy. Once they met Houki let out moans as she went down further. Naruto could feel how tight she was, he put his hand on her ass ready to help if she needed it. He was sending chakra through his dick to help with the pain while also massaging her butt to keep it flexible. Houki went down further with already three inches in and Naruto hit her wall, "N-Naruto I want you to take it". Houki waited as Naruto rolled her on her back.

Naruto looked her in the eye, "Houki I really do love you, let's be a family one day". Naruto connected lips with her. Houki's eyes widen at the sudden sentence, but she closed her eyes and let a tear run down her face.

"I can't wait until that day happens". Houki said with Naruto smiling. Naruto began to push further in with Houki readying herself. Naruto then broke her hymen signaling he took her virginity, "You're mine Houki… no one else". Naruto began to push the rest of himself in as Houki's eyes widen with her letting out a moan. She arched her back as Naruto pushed himself in spreading her untouched areas. Naruto reached all the way inside into her womb.

"N-Naruto! I-I can feel you all the w-way inside! I-I can feel you!" Houki smiled as Naruto began to move as he let out grunts and Houki letting out moans. Naruto was making sure to keep sending chakra through her body to make sure nothing was torn, broke, or anything unnatural. Naruto kept going in and out with Houki moaning every step of the way.

* * *

**Two Hours Later **

Houki was on her last gas tank as they were going at it for already three hours. Houki had to take breaks because with Naruto's monstrous stamina it was hard to keep up. This was Naruto's fourth load for Houki. Houki has already come twelve times, Naruto was moving his hips faster and faster as Houki was moaning and awaiting her next batch of baby batter. Naruto already told her that he can make sure she doesn't give pregnant since he placed a pregnancy seal on her. A seal that Chifuyu and Houki wanted Naruto to learn to make.

Naruto began to make his final movement as Houki waited, once Naruto pushed his hips in again Houki felt a rush of warmth being sent into her vagina again where semen came pouring out. Naruto let a huff and a puff out as he laid next to a tired out Houki. Naruto began to emit a heat that dried up the semen on the bed. Houki ate any last bit that dribbled out, Naruto had a seal placed on her stomach already to keep her from getting pregnant, "Houki how was it?" Naruto asked with a smiling face.

Houki giggled as she snuggled into his chest, "It was the best, I can't wait for what the future has in store for us!"

Then Naruto got a ding on his phone with Houki grabbing is, "What the… who the hell is this? Your printer… why is he calling you Ero-Sennin!?" Houki recognized the name of the books that recently came out. They were books known as Icha-Icha series which were a group of perverted books about romantic and nudity scenes in it.

"W-Wait! Houki! This isn't what it looks like I swear! I do only for the money! Plus it's a continuation of my Sensei's work!" Naruto began to sweat.

Houki had a tick mark on her head, "F-Fine! But we are talking about this later!" She angrily but then her happy persona came back and snuggled into his chest. _"Dammit". _Naruto moaned internally.

**A/N: Well I hope that was enough! The whole conversation with Charlotte will happen tomorrow, now just because Naruto is helping her out. It doesn't mean he is falling for her or anything. Charlotte will, but in the time Naruto will develop feelings for Charlotte. Like even right now he doesn't have those strong feelings for Cecilia. I hope the pace is alright, I hope my fact about the school board being able to change rules is accurate or even possible. I know the outside influence of countries don't get you anything in the I.S academy. Well, I'll see you all next chapter! Titafall007 OUT! Ja Ne! **


End file.
